UnderWar
by UnderWarAU
Summary: Frisk is one of the new recruits in the HDM- the Human Defense Militia. Heading it is the Commander... And he's singled her out for a special mission. Frisk is determined to kill all monsters- one in particular. With the chance to finally get her revenge inches in front of her, what will Frisk choose? Mercy... Or Genocide? (Editing in Progress)
1. Chapter One The General Idea

**Edit -Oct 6th, 3016:**

 **Okay, a recent review (very honest and helpful by the way, RWBYbomb21, thank you so much) brought to my attention something I had forgotten to mention... This fanfiction is really, REALLY cliche. I am aware of it, and later on in this author note I say that this fanfic is well written and has a good plot and etc, it's not. And I amaware of that! There's a serious, good version of this that I intendto post on hereas soon as planning is completed. However, I couldn't wait and decided to write a silly and over-the-top version first. Because that is VERY professional, I know. So, yes, this is ridiculously cliche and just an excuse for my fangirling moments, but I promise there will be a better version... Someday.**

* * *

 **Okay, a few things to mention before I get started. This is an AU I'm pretty sure hasn't been technically done... So... Um, yeah. I mean, Human/Monster war is a common topic, but has anyone actually created a timeline for it, with a good plot, grammar, punctuation, logical character placement, and no OCs? Not that I don't put them in my work, in fact most of my work centers on OCs, but come on. Are any of the GOOD, major AU's ever filled with characters not originally in the game? No. Not that I know of, anyway.**

 **Next. I made up the General's speech, but I wrote two versions and put them together. It might be a bit disjointed, but I think it's pretty cool.**

 **Finally. If you like Attack on Titan, you might notice a few things are similar to Eren. It wasn't meant to copy, but as I wrote it definitely reminded me of his life, so just to let you know I'm aware it's like that.**

 **Oh, P.S. I don't know if Frisk has an official last name, so I made one up. Just picked a random last name, okay, so don't get mad.**

 **Okay, that's it. Enjoy.**

Chapter One

The General Idea

Frisk stood at attention with all of the other recruits, eager to please her Commander and General, the savior of all humans. For years, the cursed Monsters had been trying to annihilate humankind. Only the Commander and his forces have held them back  
for all these years. Frisk had idolized him ever since she was old enough to understand the war, like every other child.

And now, finally, she was old enough to join the cause! Passing through boot camp and the further training was hard for her, but with enough determination, Frisk managed to graduate as the second in her class and was well on her way for promotion even  
now.

"Well, I see our future is in good hands, hm?"

The rich voice didn't have to shout to be heard by even the farthest down the ranks, at the end where Frisk was as still as possible. The temptation to lean forward and glance down the line was strong, but her resolve to be a good soldier was stronger.

"All of these promising young soldiers! Mankind could ask for no better."

As the Commander drew closer, Frisk's heart quickened. After years of imagining what he could look like, she would finally see her hero. Though the Commander was THE most well-known human on the Surface, there were no pictures, posters, or images of him.  
Only his voice, the most recognizable voice of humankind, was any clue as to his appearance.

"The enemy won't stand a chance against such brave men and... Women."

He had paused in his speech upon meeting Frisk's eyes. The Commander had done so with each young recruit, nodding or smiling in recognition. Each time, the human who received the attention could not stop a smile in return, and though it was against regulation  
the General made no reprimand. But when he stepped in front of Frisk...

The General was everything she'd imagined... and more. Chestnut hair that was not in a regulation crew cut, rather in a slightly longer style that wouldn't affect the wearing of a helmet. Crimson, practically glowing eyes filled with determination that  
matched, rivaled, surpassed her own. A roguish grin unusual for one of his rank, yet in no way unbecoming. Handsome features, well-chiseled muscles and five nine at the very least. Frisk, through her awe, estimated him to be in his early twenties,  
though this should have been impossible. After all, the Commander had been around for nearly double that, all the way since before the war began.

"Town of origin, Cadet Frisk?"

He had glanced down at her ID with an amiable, easy smile.

"E-er... Mount E-Ebott, Sir!"

Frisk mentally cursed at her uncharacteristic shyness. Not only that, but a soldier should never stutter. Especially to someone so... Powerful.

"Ah, my hometown as well, and ground zero. Why did you sign up, Cadet?"

"Sir," Frisk started, determined to make a better impression than moments before, "I joined to serve my species as best as possible. My parents believed in you without a doubt, and I intend to follow in their memory by doing the same. The monster that  
destroyed my home, the monsters that destroyed all of our homes... I will kill every last one of them, sir. I swear it!"

Frisk hoped the Commander saw her determination; perhaps he would set her in the front lines, where she could do the most damage. He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Cadet Frisk. I hope we will be seeing more of each other along the line."

With this, her special attention ended and the General continued on. He whispered something to his lieutenant before turning to all of the new soldiers.

"Thank you all,"

He said in his warm voice,

"for your service. Thank you, for your lives. Thank you, my comrades, for your sacrifice."

He turned to face them completely, standing as if ready to battle anything right then.

"From every tribe, nation, heritage, and background, we have united to stand for our lives. This war, this horrible and grueling war, has gone on for nearly two have all lost something to thisfight. Our homes. Our lives. Our families. We have even, some  
of us, lost our humanity in the process of trying to save it. But fear not, my fellows in arms, for we will survive this seemingly eternal war! We will emerge from the dust of our brothers, our pasts, and our enemies, and be surrounded by golden,  
flowering years of fear, fear at the hands- no, the CLAWS- of our monster enemies, who not only invade our world but seek to eradicate all traces of our lives from this surface. OUR surface! Forgive us I beg our children to come, for what we do now,  
we do for freedom, for life, and for LOVE!"

Frisk, and every other person present, cheered wildly. The Commander was truly inspiring, gaze as solid as his unwavering baritone. He entered the War Room as the Unit leaders began organizing the recruits and directing them. Just as Frisk was called  
on by a senior officer, the lieutenant who had spoken to the Commander whispered something into his ear. The officer raised an eyebrow, looking at Frisk with disbelief, before muttering a 'yes, sir' and motioning her over.

This... Didn't seem to bode well, Frisk worried.

"The General has requested your presence in the War Room, Cadet Frisk."

Bewildered, she followed the officer into the 'Inner Sanctum' of the Human Defense Militia. Every recruit dreamed of coming here...

And SHE was right outside the door!

"Remember your place, your rank, and your manners."

The HDM War Room was circular and large, with textured scarlet walls and an ebony table in the center of the room with a map etched into the center. Soft, dark crimson carpet covered the floor and several chairs were pushed against the walls. The ones  
that weren't were occupied by the General and his three lieutenants. Upon Frisk's entry, the Commander looked up and smiled at her, motioning for Frisk to pull up a chair...

"Come in, join us! So glad you could come, Cadet Frisk. You just might be the key to Humanity's survival."

A faint blush spread across Frisk's cheeks as he spoke, timidly pushing a chair to the table where the three others attempted to stare her down. She met their gazes fearlessly, not afraid of anybody but one in that room. "Sir... If I may."

"You may speak as freely as you like here. No permission necessary, Cadet."

"Sir, I cannot stress enough how thrilled I am to be singled out in such a way. However, I am unsure as to the service I can provide for you. Whatever it may be, I'll do my best, Sir, but surely there is someone better suited for any task you may need  
completing?"

Frisk's voice, tentative though it was, carried clearly throughout the room. She was met with a quiet chuckle from the General and scowls from the rest for her perceived insolence.

"You certainly are out-spoken, aren't you? Well, to answer your question, there is no one more suited to this particular mission. We need someone unknown, clever. Someone brave and skillful. I looked at your reports, Cadet. All your teachers were surprised  
at the rapid rising up among the ranks you've been doing. Smart, strong, fast, and you haven't made a name for yourself; You're just the person for the job."

His charming smile dazzled Frisk, and she couldn't resist smiling in return. The smile, however, became more serious.

"Now, what I'm going to ask you to do is... Well, for anyone else it would be a suicide mission. I think you can do it, but..."

He lowered his voice conspiratorially and glanced at the scowling men across the table.

"... They think you can't handle it. Can you prove them wrong, Frisk?"

She nodded, meeting his gaze with determination. "Tell me what I must do, General Chara, Sir."

class="s8" style="line-height: 13.199999809265137px;"

* * *

 **Well that's quite a surprise!**

**Or is it?**

 **Did you see it coming? Probably. I tried to keep it a surprise but, oh well, no use delaying it any longer. (Lol Toriel reference) (I'm so funny)**

 **Anyway. This is still being edited- it's not finished! This is the rough draft and I have much to do to work on it!**

 **Next chapter soon**!


	2. Chapter Two Bonetrousled

Frisk brushed her bangs away from her eyes futilely as the wind whistled around her. She had been out on the special mission for only three days, but shouldn't something have happened by now? She WAS practically right on top of a known Monster base.

It was no matter. The extra time only gave her more opportunity to prepare, to learn, to memorize. General Chara had explained to them that some misguided humans believed the Monsters were not enemies, but misunderstood, and that the Monsters would take them in. For them, it seemed, having a few humans on hand to disconcert the HDM troops was worth the 'hassle' of not killing them immediately.

She would pose as one of these 'refugees' and infiltrate the enemy. Once she had learned all she could, Frisk was to escape and return to Chara himself for a report. For this single, important mission, he promoted her to a lieutenant, the highest a cadet had ever been promoted right out of boot camp.

Frisk was a legend among her peers, though due to her tendency for seclusion no one really remembered who she was or what she looked like. That, too, was no matter. All that did matter at this moment was to follow orders.

Once... Frisk remembered when she had reacted quite the opposite about following orders; she used to be as rebellious as they come.

That was before she returned home from one of her tantrums to find the old farmhouse, the barn, the shed... All burning. Frisk never found her parents' bodies. She would make sure to find the monster responsible. It wasn't a doomed quest. She knew exactly who had done it.

Sans the skeleton.

Frisk would kill him, she would scatter his dust, burn him, destroy him, grind him under her foot.

His bones were marked for death, and she would be the one to do it.

But first, she had to find him. If only Commander Chara had given her a map. But, of course, that would be too suspicious. She had to look like a refugee fleeing the battle, not the well-prepared soldier that she truly was.

Frisk decided to rest for a moment, pulling out some scant rations and a small bottle of water to eat while she sat against a small boulder.

"*FREEZE!"

Frisk jumped up, looking around wildly until her eyes met those of a Snowdrake. He grinned at her toothily. Of course she'd known he was there from the start, but untrained citizens weren't highly trained like she, and it would have been a dead give-away if she didn't act like one.

"*Get it? Freeze? Cuz I'm a Snow... Oh, forget it. State your name, business, and affiliation now or else!"

The Monster had scowled when he got no laugh and grew serious. Frisk played along, cowering away.

"P-please! D-don't hurt m-me... I-I just want to live..." She whimpered falsely. Though it pained the girl to even act cowardly, it was the only way. "M-my name is Frisk... I-I just wanted to g-get away from the fighting and... And I'm not affiliated with a-anyone, I swear! Please don't hurt me!"

The Snowdrake advanced, looking halfway between belief and reservation, when another voice sounded.

"*TOBY, WHAT HAVE YOU FOUND?"

Frisk flinched at the extremely loud volume, especially since the shouter was no more than a few feet away from her, behind the rock.

"*Human. Female, I think... Young-ish. Claims to be tryinna 'scape the fightin'."

"*GOOD JOB, TOBY! LITTLE HUMAN, SHOW YOURSELF TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Papyrus... Papyr- Frisk KNEW that name. He was SANS' brother...

She rose slowly, unsure what to expect. There were hundreds of stories about the skeletal brothers. How Papyrus, head of the Royal Guard, could take on dozens of humans at once. How he killed everything in sight during one of his battle rages. How many innocents suffered at his large white phalanges.

She would kill him, too, Frisk decided. Show Sans what it was like to loose someone HE loved.

That is, if Monsters were CAPABLE of love.

"H-hello..." She whispered, not having to try too hard to act intimidated. The skeleton standing only a foot away from her was by far taller. Perhaps, even, by a good two or three feet. Frisk was short- it ran in her family- but even Commander Chara would be dwarfed by this giant of a Monster.

"*HELLO LITTLE HUMAN! ARE YOU HURT? WE WOULD BE HAPPY TO HEAL YOU AND GIVE YOU SOME PROVISIONS, IF YOU ARE NOT TOO PREJUDICED AGAINST US."

Frisk shook her head meekly, and Papyrus grinned at her wider than before.

"*EXCELLENT. TORIEL WILL BE PLEASED."

Toriel? The former Queen, now a formidable warrior and healer. There were stories of her fire magic healing human troops even while it burned them. No one was sure if this was unavoidable for her magic or if it was purposeful torture.

The Snowdrake, Toby, put a blindfold over Frisk's eyes. The two monsters assisted their human acquaintance- or prisoner, depending- over the rocky terrain to their secret entrance underground.

The heat of the sun disappeared suddenly, and Frisk knew they'd gone under. No turning back now, she told herself, and steeled her nerves for whatever atrocities were about to be witnessed.

"*YOU MAY NOW TAKE OFF THE BLINDFOLD OF SECRECY, LITTLE HUMAN."

"Uh... Thanks." Frisk finally said, pulling off the black cloth. She froze, rooted to her spot.

This couldn't be... "How is this possible!?"

"*WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN, LITTLE HUMAN?"

Papyrus asked, looking down at her in confusion. Frisk did not reply, slack-jawed at the sight laid out before her.

A cavern, perhaps as large as the former New York's Brooklyn, was laid out before her, twinkling with blue crystals and lanterns. Tents of various colors and sizes were squeezed together with walkways between them, both Monsters AND humans were strolling about casually, greeting each other as easily as Frisk had her friends above. Except, her friends were not MONSTERS.

Merchants, both species, had their wares laid out all over. Some couples were looking over a seedy-looking man's gold. Frisk noticed with horrified fascination as a male mouse-like monster with a large scarf kissed a human female as if it were normal for cross-species relationships to exist.

Perhaps here, in this nightmare of confusing images, it WAS normal.

Frisk was disgusted.

"*Hey, Paps."

She knew that voice.

"*Who's the Humie? Aww, no, Papyrus, not ANOTHER one of your adopted strays!"

"*SHE WAS LOST AND HUNGRY. I COULD NOT LEAVE HER ALONE, SANS."

"*We can't just bring someone in here without CHECKING them first, Paps! What if she's a spy?!"

"*I WILL ASK HER. LITTLE HUMAN, ARE YOU A SPY?"

Frisk snapped out of her temporary stupor, focusing on the loud bag of bones. "Er, what? No. Why?"

"*YOU SEE, BROTHER. SHE IS NOT."

Frisk turned her head, preparing herself to meet...

Sans' eye sockets were only inches from her own eyes, but she didn't flinch. There were no pinpricks of light in them. It was obvioushe was not happy with her. The feeling was mutual.

"*Hey, sweetheart. I'm Sans, nice ta meet ya. Ya pals with my bro, huh? Good, good... I'm sure you'll be nothing but nice to him, yeah?"

He spoke friendly words, but they were obviously a death threat. Frisk met his gaze evenly, even though on the inside she was terrified of this Monster, the killer of her family. He was taller than her, matching Commander Chara's height... And his power.

"Of course, I would never do anything to make myself unwelcome."

"*Good, sweetheart. Good."

The light returned to his eyes, but Frisk knew better than to relax.

"*I'll watch your back, Frisk. Real close. So ya... Don't have no trouble, ya know?"

He grinned at her with a long, slow wink. They understood each other perfectly. In fact, Frisk was SURE he knew what she was here for. He was most likely humoring his brother until Papyrus lost interest in her and Sans was able to kill her like he had her family. "Oh yes, I know."

"*You have a good day, sweetheart."

"Good day to you, Sans."

Frisk watched the skeleton walking away for a moment, glaring at the back of his hoodie. Though she'd never introduced herself, he knew her name. Both of them knew why, butneither would tell anyone else.  
class="s8" style="line-height: 13.199999809265137px;"

* * *

 **Honestly there aren't enough fanfictions where sans hates frisk or the reader (in reader inserts). Seriously think about it!**  
 **And not only he should dislike them, but... Has anyone realized just how ruthless sans is? I mean, he's...**

 **During the date in pacifist run, "You'd be** _ **dead**_ **where you stand." He means that.**

 **In genocide, it's nearly impossible to beat him.**

 **Sans is chill about everything, but just imagine if he was actually evil. Like, Error and Fell!Sans are jerks, but I don't think they're really EVIL. But if they were... It would put Chara and Flowey to SHAME.**

 ****

 **Let's hope he never does, you know? (Don't worry, that won't happen in this. BuuuutI might make some sort of story about that. Hm.)**


	3. Chapter Three To Toriel

**Welp! I wanted to wait a few days to update, but... I couldn't resist. Oh well. Good for you guys!**

 ****

 **In which Frisk meets a Goatmom, gets a job, learns some possibly valuable information... And then...**

* * *

Frisk had stared at the back of Sans' skull as he disappeared into the crowd, loathing him more than ever. However, she did not have the time to dwell upon her hatred, as Papyrus grabbed her hand and pulled her along to a tent that was a royal purple  
and larger than the surrounding ones.

"*THIS IS THE HOME OF TORIEL. SHE WILL TEACH YOU ALL THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT OUR LITTLE CAMP. I MUST ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. SEE YOU LATER, LITTLE HUMAN FRISK."

"Bye." She replied, but he was already gone. Turning back to the tent, Frisk jumped. A goat monster had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and was grinning evilly down at her.

"*Hello, my child. I am Toriel. How wonderful to meet you. What is your name?"

The more she looked, the more Frisk thought the goat's smile was more friendly than evil. How clever of these Monsters, ensnaring humans in this way. "I am Frisk. Nice to meet you too, Ms Toriel."

"*Oh, no need to be so formal. Toriel will do nicely. I trust Sans wasn't too frightening?"

The goat monster leaned down, looking worried, as if Frisk had any cause to fear him.

She did, but Toriel did not know that. "No, he was alright."

"*I'm so glad to hear that. Come with me, child. I'll show you how things work here. I'm sure our ways are quite the culture shock, considering how... Er... Different it is on the surface."

With the guidance of Toriel, Frisk learned how to buy things and was given some Gold to do so. Toriel gave Frisk an empty tent next to hers, and told the human that everyone here had jobs. Frisk would have to find one today to keep her cover in check.  
Until she found one, however, she was free to wander as she pleased.

Several monsters and humans acted friendly towards Frisk. She returned the greetings on the outside, but inside the young soldier was cringing from disgust. Monsters... Daring to be NICE to her? Repulsive.

As Frisk walked here and there among the vendors and merchants, she was vaguely aware of a presence? Always just out of sight, but definitely there. Her instincts whispered that it was her greatest enemy, that the cursed skeleton was making sure she stayed  
in line.

Because they had never steered Frisk wrong before, she knew her gut was right. Frisk was determined to complete her mission... And get her revenge. Commander Chara would be proud if she returned, not only with information, but a bag of skeleton dust.

Frisk walked into a human vendor's shop tent, curious. Besides, she wanted to get some healing items in preparation for the battle.

"Hello, there!" The shopkeeper greeted cheerily. "Never seen you around before. New?"

Frisk nodded, a tad shyly, like she suspected new refugees would. "My name is Frisk." The man simply smiled even more warmly. "Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Frisk. My name is Sam, and if you need anything you just come straight here to me. I know the  
best places to buy stuff cheap, hunt snails, and even..."

He leaned in with a secretive grin, as if whatever he had to say was really special. "I even know where you can see the stars." Sam leaned back, satisfied at the amazed look Frisk had quickly put on. "Now. What would you like, kiddo?"

Frisk thought for a moment, before pointing to some Sea Tea. She'd always liked having a speed booster item around, even if the HP retrieval was pretty low. It wouldn't do in a fight with Sans, but any other monster would be no issue. "As many of those  
as I can carry, Sam."

Frisk thanked Sam as she left the store, promising to come by and visit again. She continued down the avenue for a while before coming to a tent with a 'help wanted' sign. Frisk smiled to herself. Problem solved.

"Er... Hello?" Frisk brushed aside the curtain and stepped through the entrance into the tent. An old, grizzled turtle monster turned with a surprised smile. "*Why hello, young one. You must be the new human that dear skeleton was telling me about. He  
was so excited. Nice to meet you, child, I'm Gerson." Excited? Papyrus then. Frisk took the scaly hand he offered, cringing inside at having to touch him.

"I've come for a job, sir." What better way to get Sans to relax his guard than to take a job with a monster? He thought- correctly- that Frisk hated his species. But she could convince him otherwise by being as... Accepting... As possible.

"*Well, that certainly is an answer to my echoes." He chuckled. Frisk frowned. "What do you mean, echoes? Did you mean 'prayers'?" The turtle chuckled. "No, I meant 'echoes'. That's a long story, and an important part of our history... But I'll tell  
you later. For now, if you really want that job, go dust off the merchandise and keep the Temmies from coming in. They break more things than Aaron."

Frisk took the duster from Gerson's desk and got to work. As she was flicking off cobwebs from the notebooks and such in the front window and wondering how a tent managed to have a glass window at all, she looked up. Frisk would always be too embarrassed  
to admit that she'd flinched when all that greeted her gaze were two lightless voids. She blinked, recovered, and scowled at the skeleton on the other side.

"*Gotcha, sweetheart." Sans chuckled, stepping through the door. The pinpricks had reappeared before Gerson could see, so the enmity between them remained hidden. "*So, ya got a job, huh? No troubles, Gers?" The tortoise smiled warmly, though in his wizened  
eyes there lay a spark of knowing. Could he see through the faux display Sans and Frisk put on?

Surely not. They were excellent actors... "*Of course not, my boy. Frisk is being very helpful. What do you need today? Some more junk and spare parts, or just some tomatoes for Papyrus?"

"*Both, Gers. Paps ran out of sauce again, and Alphys and I are making real progress." Sans leaned against the counter. The monsters became absorbed in their conversation, and Frisk was sure the uniform-clad skeleton had forgotten her very existence-  
or at least, as previously stated, he was simply a good actor.

The human went back to her dusting, listening to the conversation carefully. There was no useful information she could glean, but something Sans had said did spark her interest.

"*...And Major Undyne thinks we can use the improved 'Blasters Alphys and I made in the big charge. 'Course, all that's classified. Top secret and all that, all stuffed up in the lab on the north wall..."

The north wall? A lab... And what were Blasters! Frisk smiled to herself, her back to Sans. Tonight, she would do a little... Investigating.

Frisk had bid Toriel goodnight and laid in her bed, throughly exhausted from the day. Gerson really did need help with his shop; he had Frisk working for seven hours straight, with ten minute breaks for tea, cookies, and stories in between. (The stories  
were actually quite entertaining and Frisk had to remind herself he was a monster several times.) Finally, after Toriel sneaked into her room to set down a piece of butterscotch pie on the floor, Frisk heard the goat's bed creaking and the light  
go out.

She crept out of bed, donned some dark clothing she had bought earlier in preparation, and flitted through the empty walkways towards her destination. The previous exhaustion left her body the second she drank a Sea Tea. Tonight was a night for spying.

Frisk knelt silently on one side of a crumbling wall, peering around the corner at the two guards near what seemed to be a featureless expanse of wall. This was the north side, and those two were the only two monsters not sleeping.

RG02 and RG01 (she guessed from the one-sided conversation) seemed relaxed enough. That is, until Sans appeared out of nowhere in front of them.  
"*G-General Sans! Sir!" They snapped to attention. Body language showed nervousness. Was the lazy skeleton really so frightening? Hm.

Sans just grinned at them. "*C'mon, guys. Just cuz I'm in charge of you two don't mean ya gotta do that every time. No need to be on GUARD, hehheh. Seriously, though, I've told you not to salute. It's really not my style." RGs 1 and 2 relaxed and stepped  
aside. "*Major Undyne got onto us about it earlier."

The skeleton just shrugged and waved his hand, opening a door in the wall. Presumably by magic, since no mechanism seemed to have been triggered. "*That scrap of metal is coming by later- leave the door open for him."

Frisk couldn't believe her luck! Now all she had to do was distract the guards...

"*C'mon, bro, look! There's that stupid plant Sans told us about. Squash it!" Such... Such perfect... Timing... Frisk nearly had to wipe away a tear from the beauty of her luck as the door was left temporarily unguarded. She dashed in, found the best  
immediate hiding place, and stayed to survey the area. A long, dark corridor with a few vases here and there was all she could see at the moment. As no one was around, Frisk continued... Not before checking for camera, of course. There were a few,  
but she could avoid them easily.

"*...Y-you sure, S-Sans? The power needed for t-that kind of attack... I'm n-not sure you can-"

"*I can, I have, and I will, Alphys. If it saves them all, I can do it. After all, what else is a LAZYBONES like me gonna do? We both know it's useless anyway..."

Frisk frowned. An attack? She needed to know more. Creeping closer, she eased into a position to see the whole room. Frisk found Sans and some lizard monster- Alphys?- about ten feet below the entrance to the room. A set of stairs led down to the floor  
level of the grey and white room, which had shining machines, flashing lights, and all sorts of tubes running everywhere.

"*B-but Sans... What about P-Papyrus? He'll be heart-broken... Maybe e-even SOUL-broken... You can't d-do that to him!"

"*Alphys." Sans was wearing a white lab coat. Frisk saw his leather military jacket on a coat rack next to the top of the stairs, two feet away. She slipped over as he was talking and dug around in its pockets for anything useful. "*Alphys, you know he'll  
be okay. Besides, it won't matter anyway if we can't get it working at all."

"*W-well... L-let's get to work, then." Frisk had found a few healing items, some cracked and/or sharpened bone fragments, and a picture of three people with the words 'Don't Forget' on it. She put the health items and the picture back, but took three  
bones sharpened to a cutting edge, since she had no weapon currently. However, Frisk only had time to shove them into a hidden pocket before some unknown person grabbed her collar from behind, lifting her into the air with an oddly-pitched chuckle.

"*Well, well... Looks like you two had an unexpected audience! Enjoying the show?"

Frisk muttered every curse word she knew. _**Caught**_.

* * *

 **UH OH! How will Sans react to this? Will Frisk get Gaster Blaster'd? Who caught her? (Bah, that's OBVIOUS, never mind.)**

 **WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!**

 ****

 **Seriously I have no clue. I'm writing this as I go, guys. Well, I have like five chapters written but those are a long time in w future.**

 ****

 **... Any ideas on how Frisk can get out of this with an excellent excuse? Something tells me 'I got lost' won't work here...**


	4. Chapter Four aVoiding Consequences

**Hello again! Another fast update! Well, last chapter was rather fun, wasn't it? This one is sure to be more fun! Now first, a few important Author Words.**

 **KHR-Yunalesca: 1) I hope I satisfied at least part of your curiosity (I know not all of it is happy yet though) I was really pushing to make an AU Ink Sans could be proud of, and I hope I have. My writing skills are one of M most prized possessions so hearing someone compliment it like that really means a lot.**

 **2)thanks! Brilliant idea! I hope you like the kind of half-truth Frisk ended up telling.**

 **Nadiahardar: Me too! They always make Sans such a pushover but come ON you guys! Sans is the most ruthless character in the game. As I've already said... Good thin he's not Flowey or Chara. We're be dead where we stood. (Sorry. Couldn't resist.)**

 **BadDRUMMERboy15: thank you very much! I was hopin to do something different and more realistic to the game than most fanfictions I've read. There just aren't that many good ones these days.**

 **I hope you all likethis chapter (just finished writing it and I really did. These are my favorite types of scenes)**

 **Don't forget to review at the end**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Frisk looked rather pouty for someone who had just been discovered spying in a place she was completely not supposed to be. Somehow, even shackled to a metal chair, she managed to cross her arms and look like a teenager scolded for stealing the last brand-name  
/chocolate bar.

When the robot- Alphys had called her... Him... It? Frisk couldn't tell if it was a crossdressing guy or... What... Anyway. Alphys had called it Mettaton. When Mettaton dropped Frisk at Sans' sloppily-tied boots, the skeleton didn't seem at all surprised.

"*Hey, sweetheart. Bit past your bedtime, isn't it?" He'd asked, as Alphys cowered behind him and Mettaton struck some weird... Pose. Frisk completely ignored his question and asked one of her own. "What the heck is wrong with that robot? Something's  
/GOTTA be off in its circuits." Despite the circumstances, Sans had laughed.

"*Sweetheart, I have no clue. But at least I'm not the only one who isn't somehow starstruck by his 'fabulousness'."

The skeleton turned back to his machine for a moment, adding a few odd pieces that looked suspiciously like the junk from Gerson's and muttering *"I hope this works..." Several red lights flashed on and off, and Frisk could make out words reading 'WARNING  
/WARNING CORE MALFUNCTION.' Sans hit the thing with a fist and the red lights stopped. His shoulders, which she hadn't realized we're tense, relaxed before he changed back into his military jacket and stepped toward his new human captive.

Things got serious. Sans flicked his wrist, and Frisk found her wrists restrained. Mettaton had gone off to do... More posing, or something. Sans' gaze leveled at her, promising the worst death he could think of if she did anything out of line. Frisk  
/met his eye sockets squarely, emotionless. Acting like a terrified refugee wouldn't work on him, and especiallynot in this situation. So she didn't have to pretend she was intimidated- or rather, Frisk had to pretend she _wasn't_ intimidated.

"*So. Care to explain how you managed to get so... Lost?" Sans asked casually, casually pulling up a seat that had not been there moments before. Frisk only blinked before replying.

"You were talking in the shop. You can't honestly expect me to think that was an accident? I know, and _you_ know, that was completely on purpose. Leaving the door open, and guarded by two idiots? _Way_ too easy, Sans. 'Why did you want me  
/here?' is the real question."

Frisk tilted her head up slightly, daring him to say he hadn't deliberately led her here. It would have been an outright lie. Obviously he was suspicious and hated her (the feeling was STILL mutual, of course) so why would he talk about something so 'top  
/secret' in front of her? It was, of course, a trap.

Frisk just liked walking into traps. It was fun to find out what happens... As long as there was a way out, of course.

"*Huh, good point. Welp, I really just wanted ta get ya alone to kill ya, _tibia_ honest."

The human was unsurprised. Of course, she had suspected. "Why would you kill me? I'm not threat to you or the others."

"*That's where you're wrong, sweetheart... Y'know what, I don't like having a ton of boring dialogue. Why doncha just admit you're here on Char's orders, and I'll let ya go?"

Way to be honest, Sans. Frisk knew it wouldn't happen. Besides, this little standoff between them was more than words. The whole conversation was a challenge. Who would crack first? Who would attack? Who would weasel their way to victory? Both were experts  
/at skirting the edges.

"I admire what Commander Chara and the HDM are doing, but I am not one of them." She finally said. "If we're really being ' _honest_ ' here, I don't want to kill any monsters. Except you."

That dinosaur scientist girl and the idiot robot were quietly watching from across the room. Alphys had an odd mixture of emotions on her face. Frisk saw fear and confusion, of course, but also excitement and that look Frisk used to get herself when watching  
/her favorite tv shows, back when the stations still ran non-political cartoons. Mettaton looked like he was loving the drama.

"*And why me? What'd I do to you?"

"You ki-" Frisk was so close! But at that moment, an explosion rang out near the two onlookers on the far side of the room. The machine Sans had been monitoring before Frisk was interrogatedhad exploded. Frisk guessed whatever Sans had done to

it to get the machine stable and his 'I hope this works' hadn't worked after all. _Oh well_.

Frisk had already picked her shackles a few retorts ago and rolled with the blast that sent all four beings flying back several feet. The dinosaur and Mettaton had, strangely, begun sliding back towards the source. It took Frisk a few seconds to realize  
/that smoke and metal shrapnel weren't the only things at the center of the explosion.

There was some sort of immensely _**black**_ portal swirling. Frisk shivered, just looking into the... The... _**Void**_. The two unconscious monsters were increasing in speed, and Frisk felt the tug on herself. Sans,  
who had landed beside

her, shot to his feet and ran towards them. The human was completely forgotten. She could leave anytime.

But... Sans would never save them both, powerful though he was...

Frisk grinned. How perfect an opportunity.

"*ALPHYS! Grab my hand!" Sans shouted desperately,despite the fact that she wasn't aware of anything, and stretched out his skeletal hand. He had grabbed onto a metal handrail and managed to brush her yellow claws. It was just enough to catch her,  
/but Mettaton slid right by, faster and faster. Sans felt tears prick in his eye sockets. He hated the guy, but Sans didn't wish the _**Void**_ on anyone... Not even...

"* _What_ -"

Frisk winked at her unofficial nemesis as she shot by him and grabbed one of the robot's boots. The human had tied a tube around her ankle. It was like bungee jumping. As soon as she had a fit enough grip, Frisk used the rubbery snap-back to fling Mettaton  
/to the far end of the room next to the stairs, where the gravity field did not reach.

But the rubber tube Frisk chose was old, and brittle. It could handle the weight of one human girl... But a ridiculously dense robot? No. Frisk was crossing her arms and smirking smugly as Sans when the makeshift rope snapped. She didn't even have time  
/to curse.

 _..._

 _The_ _ **Void**_ _was quiet._

 _And_ _ **dark**_ _._

 _How long had she been there? Days? Seconds? Maybe she'd never even been there in the first place. There was only Frisk and her twocompanions..._

 _Frisk drifted off into a sleep as dark as the emptiness surrounding her._

 _..._

"*...Wake up, sweetheart. Hey. Get up, you _lazybones_! You got Paps worried."

Frisk frowned, then opened her eyes. "What... Sans!"

But- how did-

"But didn't I... Fall into that thing?"

Sans chuckled. "Of course not. Not completely, anyway. I managed to grab the tether before you were lost completely." He sounded quite smug. Frisk hated him so much.

"Thank you... Sans."

"*We're even now." Sans' eyes darkened again. It seemed to be a recurring thing. "* **So don't get any ideas, sweetheart.** "

"*LITTLE HUMAN FRISK, YOU ARE ALIVE! IT IS SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! SANS TOLD ME YOU FELL DOWN, AND I WAS VERY WORRIED. GOOD THING MY NEARLY-AS-GREAT-AS-ME BROTHER WAS THERE TO HELP YOU, IS IT NOT."

Papyrus wrapped Frisk in a semi-voluntary hug, squeezing hard enough that Frisk could swear she lost HP. "Yep. P-Paps... A-Air!" The lumbering cinnamon roll released her from his grip of doom with the largest smile she'd seen on his face yet. "*SORRY,  
/LITTLE FRISK HUMAN."

"I-it's... Fine, Papyrus. Um... Do you have any water?" Papyrus rushed out the door shouting something about 'the COOLEST water' in all of Hiding Cave. Frisk rolled her eyes in amusement before remembering Sans was still leaning against the wall only  
/a few feet away. She turned to face him, locking her eyes with his.

"*I only saved you because you helped Meta. I don't trust you, human, and I never will. So you make sure to remember I'm keepin' a close eye on you. **And don't mess with my little bro.** "

Frisk only smiled at him. "Don't worry, Sans. You're the only monster I plan to kill. Remember?"

A lie, yes. Especially since the FIRST monster she planned to turn to dust was Papyrus. But, it was a half-truth. And he would believe that more than any other lie. Sans winked as Papyrus returned in a rush, slopping most of the water on the floor.  
"*It's

a date, sweetheart."

He teleported away and Papyrus grinned at Frisk. "*DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN. HE IS A VERY GOOD DATE-R. OF COURSE HE IS, I TAUGHT HIM EVERYTHING I KNOW!" Frisk laughed. It was adorable how innocent and naive Papyrus was.

How easy it would be to kill him...

Frisk frowned at that thought. Papyrus, Toriel... The stories of their ruthlessness... The only truly dangerous monster she had met so far was Sans. But then again, Frisk reassured herself, monsters are excellent at lying. This is probably the most brilliant  
/manipulation tactic she'd ever seen. So real, it could almost _be_ real...

* * *

 **Welp! Into the Void and out! WHADDAYA THINK OF THAT!**


	5. Chapter Five AniMaking Friends

**Welp! This chapter... Is really not so exciting. No adventures or danger really. Justwork and... Well that'd be spoiling it. Author Words time!**

 **The Rude Girl: haha well... He didn't save her for the reason you think.**

 ****

 **Nadiahardar: there's a reason she ISNT dead where she stands. A GOOD reason. Otherwise, yeah, totally would be killed by now. Watchin I the shadows tou says? HAHAHAHAHAHA READ THIS IT WAS FOR YOUUUU (not really I read the review after but still)**

 ****

 **KHR-Yunalesca: I certainly hope so! I stated this in the hopes it might become as renowned as Swap or Fell. Of corse, that's a ridiculous hope... But you know. DETERMINATION and HOPES AND DREAMS and all that.**

 **And no, thank YOU.**

 ****

 **Alright, story time. Oh... And who's that at the end? Hehehhehehehehee.**

* * *

When Frisk went in to Gerson's for her second day of work, the tortoise dropped a more than generous amount of Gold into her hand. "Er... Isn't this more than I earned?" She asked, looking up uncertainly. He must have miscounted in his old age. "*No,  
I just thought you could use a few extra Gold to spend. Being new around here can be hard, especially with Sans constantly breathing down your neck, eh?"

Frisk furrowed her brow. "You know?" Gerson chuckled. "*Of course I do. Not all monsters are as easily fooled as Papyrus. Sans is good at hiding his real feelings, but I see right through him. Even the feelings he's unaware of himself." He winked. "*And  
besides, I've been around the block a time or two. I know a rivalry when I see one. You just stay the way you are now, and everything will be fine. Now, you work hard today and I'll tell you what I meant by 'echoes ' at lunch."

Frisk wiped sweat off her forehead. When Gerson said work hard, he meant it. She'd been carrying these crates in and out of the back of the tent for ages now. It seemed like he was always getting another delivery. "*Yo, hey! Need some help?" Frisk looked  
over at the young monster who had bounded around the corner. "Er... But you have no arms."

"*'Course I do! They're just under my sweater because they're so small. But anyway, I don't need arms to help you! I've got a TAIL!" And the... Monster Kid... Was right. His tail was like a monkey's, prehensile and extremely strong. Aside from tripping  
onto his face every now and then, MK was really helpful to Frisk, and she even found herself enjoying his company.

"*Oh, oh, I got one! Okay, knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"*This door."

"This door who?"

"*I had no idea the new human in town was THIS DOORable!"

They laughed together as she set down the last of the crates. "Nice on, MK. Hey, I'm sure Gerson won't mind if you come in for lunch with us. I mean, you did half my work for me." MK grinned and hopped in a full circle before following her. "*Awesome,  
yo!"

Gerson made no comment about Frisk's new friend, just set out a third plate. "*Good work, Frisk. And you too, MK. Now, I was just about to tell the newest addition to our Hiding Cave about our echoes."

"*Oh, yo! I LOVE that story!" MK settled into his Sea Tea with gusto next to Frisk. Both were pretty hungry from lifting such heavy weights for so long, and they couldn't wait to hear Gerson talk. He was a fantastic storyteller.

 _"*Back when we monsters were still Underground, only weeks after the humans had imprissoned us there, the first baby was born underground. Now, monster children are different from human children. As the parent ages, the child grows. Stronger with magic, and with body. So this young monster became the light in our darkness. She was always so bright and happy, and as she got older her beauty only grew. No one would ever wish harm on the love of all Monsters, except one. He was jealous and angry, for this monster had been born just alongside her. Though they were the same age, they did not share the same temperament or beauty. So this monster sought her destruction. Her name was Echo, and his River. Now River had special magic, transformation magic. He kept this hidden, for that was the key to his revenge. Echo loved to go all along the crystal-lit paths of Waterfall and had found herself a hidden away place where she could sing to her SOUL's content without fear of being overheard. Though she was not as shy as Shyren, Echo rarely exhibited her talent. In this way River got his unknowing enemy alone. He followed her during a morning walk and entrapped her in her own sanctuary. Words were exchanged, each echoing along the hard stone walls. One voice soft and pleading, the other hard and raspy. River cried out in rage, accusing Echo of many crimes as such she had not committed, nor had ever thought to commit. In his fervor, River casted upon her his magic, transforming the lovely Echo into a small bloom. He knelt as his sanity was restored from the terrible episode, crying tears of sorrow. For he had never meant to destroy her, only to show her the pain of ignorance. He begged forgiveness... But all the flower could say from then on was an echo of what was said. Now, whenever any monster prays for something, they sing their 'echoes'. Echo's magic was even more unique than her appearance... For she could grant wishes."_

MK grinned. "*Always the coolest story." Frisk nodded, deep in thought. "That's certainly interesting. But didn't River get any repercussions? Surely this counts as some sort of murder. Did no one ever find out his involvement? But if they didn't, how  
would you know he had anything to do with it, unless you got it from him himself. But it's just a story, of course."

Gerson just winked at the human. "*You're thinking too much, child. Besides, no one knows if River is a male or female. It's just easier to tell the story that way. Nowadays, everyone calls him the Riverperson. Now! I need you to deliver something to  
a friend of mine. His name is Sam, and he's just down the street."

"I know Sam! I can do that, Gerson." Frisk assured him before putting away her plate and cup. What an interesting story... She would have to see an 'Echo Flower' someday.

"*HUMAN!" Frisk yanked the phone away from her ear, wincing. Papyrus had called, but she thought he wouldn't yell over the phone... That was a foolish hope, she realized. "uh, hi Papyrus. What's up?"

"*GOOD DAY, LITTLE FRISK HUMAN. A FRIEND OF MINE WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU TODAY! CAN YOU ASK GERSON TO LET YOU OFF EARLY THIS EVENING SO YOU CAN COME OVER TO MY AS-GREAT-AS-ME HOUSE." Frisk thought for a moment, the shrugged. Why not? The more monsters  
she befriended the better. They won't suspect her. "Sure, Papyrus. I'll be there." Frisk hung up after a ridiculously loud 'GOODBYE LITTLE FRISK HUMAN' and returned to Gerson's after visiting with Sam for a few minutes. There was a customer in the  
shop tent, and Frisk frowned. Wasn't that the lizard girl from before?

"Hello, there. You're... Alphys, right?" The scientist leapt at least three feet in the air (frisk grinned. _Leapin' lizards._ ) and turned, blushing horribly.

"*E-Er... H-h-hello... I-I'm s-sorry... A-am I in y-your way...?" Frisk smiled calmly at her, internally screaming at how annoying that stutter would be for the rest of the conversation. Nearly insufferable, but Frisk could be patient. "No... I just wanted  
to apologize for earlier. I was-"

"*O-oh! Don't worry about it! S-Sans explained that y-you were h-helping him test th-the defenses. I-I'm sure g-glad you weren't r-really there to k-kill him. Y-you two are great actors." Funny how that had been coming up so often. Interesting, though,  
that Sans had lied for her. He must have some ulterior motive, just like with the lab.

Now that Frisk was thinking about it, why did he want her there anyway? He'd said it was to kill her, but if that was the only reason why save her from the Void? Sure, to repay a debt was an okay reason... But still. This was Sans. He didn't care about  
honor. Burning helpless people to death wasn't honorable. Frisk turned her attention back to the task at hand, deciding to think about it further later.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell Sans you thought so! Um, also..." Frisk played for embarrassed, "...D'you need any help with anything? I wanna make it up to you for the lab, and I've got some time before Papyrus wants me over at his house. I could help  
you carry stuff?" Frisk pointed out the pile of junk Alphys had gotten from Gerson.

"*Th-that... Er, I-if it's n-no trouble... That'd be g-great!" The human forced a natural looking smile and set down Sam's 'thank you' candy for her boss. "Just let me tell Gerson."

It took some prodding, but Alphys finally stopped stuttering every word. She was talking about Major Undyne as if the monster were a goddess. Frisk rolled her eyes when the lizard wasn't looking at how obvious her little crush was. Major Undyne was a  
complete moron not to notice. "*...A-And she can cook so well! S-she's just the _best_ , you know?..." And on it went.

Frisk was so relieved when Alphy's lab came into sight and she could finally excuse herself. Making friends with this insane lizard had better be worth all that hassle... Ugh.

"*B-bye! Come back... If... You know, you wanna watch... Anime?" Frisk froze. _Anime_?

She turned. "You... Have anime?"

"*W-well yeah... Do... Do you... LIKE IT?!" Seeing such a short lizard hopping ( _leapin' lizards- AGAIN_ ) was hilarious, but Frisk was focused on something more important in her mind. "Do you have SAO? Fairy Tail? Attack on Titan? Black Cat?" She  
listed off her favorites from the days when it wasn't only non-military promotional films (what monsters would call ' _HDM propaganda_ ') on air.

Alphys' face turned orange. "*OMG YES." Now they were both jumping around, and for once Frisk forgot her mission. Some memory of herself from before boot camp had struggled to the surface and had taken complete control. "WE NEED TO WATCH ALL OF IT RIGHT  
NOW."

The two disappeared into Alphy's home-slash-laboratory so fast, it was almost like they teleported, leaving the tools and items Alphys had bought unattended and forgotten.

From a rather dramatically shadowed hiding spot, a figure leaned lazily against a wall, chuckling. "*Can't be all bad, if she's capable of _that_ amount of excited stupidity." He muttered to himself, closing both eye sockets for a moment. "Ah, guess  
I should tell Paps that human won't be coming... Heh, but I bet Undyne'll really chew 'er out for that when they do meet. Wonder if anyone's selling front row tickets for that...? Bet MK would." He teleported off, still talking to himself.

Even further in the dramatically shadowed area, another figure hunched, looking quite pleased with the goings on. "*Hehehe... Chara will be so happy!" This one tunneled away to report to the Commander with a half cute, half menacing smirk to where the  
smiley trashbag had been seconds ago.

* * *

 **So basically we ALL know who the two figures were.**

 **BUT**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK HUH HUH HUH**


	6. An Interlude With Sans

**  
**

**An Interlude... With Sans.**

 **In which we see important parts of the story from the usual third person omniscient, but focusing on Sans' point of view.**

_Chapter Two, the conversation titled: _'We Meet Again; a battle of wits.'_ _

Sans' grin faded slightly, though Greater Dog was still laughing from the skeleton's obviously hilarious joke. His sockets were locked on Papyrus and Toby... And who was with them.

"*Hey, Paps." Sans greeted his brother casually, before turning to the human as if only just noticing her. "*Who's the Humie? Aww, no, Papyrus, not _another_ one of your strays!" He complained to the taller, though his focus was on her eyes. Not  
red. Yet. LV? One. Good, it wasn't too late to stop this.

"*SHE WAS LOST AND HUNGRY. I COULD NOT LEAVE HER ALONE, SANS." Papyrus told-yelled at his brother flatly. Of course she was. And of course he couldn't. Sans knew his bro's big heart was more 'fatal' than 'flaw'... _Especially_ around this... creature.

"*We can't just bring someone in here without _checking_ them first, Paps! What if she's a spy?!" If only they could figure that out sooner, things would be different.

She was still staring at Hiding Cave's busy 'streets'. One of the few times Sans would see her looking like an actual human being, with feelings and an actual personality instead of the one the Commander's 'training sessions' gave recruits.

Sans had sneaked into several boot camps over the course of his many recon missions, and what the HDM called _training_ , he called brainwashing. Some of the things Sans'd seen... Only _he_ could ever think stuff like that up.

If only he could have gotten to _them_ in time, before... The war would be over if only the humans knew...

"*I WILL ASK HER. LITTLE HUMAN, ARE YOU A SPY?" Papyrus jolted Sans out of his thoughts. So blunt and trusting. He couldn't help but smile at his big little brother.

"Er, what? No. Why?" The only lie she would tell over the course of the next few weeks that wasn't completely perfect, and still no one would catch it. "*YOU SEE, BROTHER. SHE IS NOT."

The creature that calls itself human slowly turned to meet Sans' empty sockets, finally. She hid it well, but Sans could see the fear. Made his grin more genuine, seeing that.

"*Hey, sweetheart. I'm Sans, nice to meet ya." _Hello, scum. I'm Sans, now leave and never come back._ "Ya pals with my bro, huh? Good, good..." _You're gonna mess around with my bro, huh? Fine, that's fine..._ "I'm sure you'll be nothing  
but nice to him, yeah?" _I know what you are, you little murderer, and I'll be watching you, yeah? And don't worry. I'm going to kill you nice and slow._

"Of course, I would never do anything to make myself unwelcome." _Don't worry, I'll keep a low profile. For now._

"*Good, sweetheart, good." _That won't save you from me._ "*I'll watch your back, Frisk. Real close. So ya... Don't have no trouble, ya know?" _The only trouble you'll be having is ME!_

Sans' grin grew only more with the growth of her terror.

"Oh yes, I know." _I know who you are, Sans the skeleton. The only trouble you'll be having is ME!_

"*You have a good day, sweetheart." _Do me a favor and die early, sweetheart._

"Good day to you, Sans." _You'll be nothing but dust, Sans._

_Chapter Three, the scene titled: _'Baiting the Trap; Gotcha, Sweetheart.'_ _

Sans smirked when he finally got her to flinch. She would never admit it, of course, but just making her _bones rattle_ was worth it. "*Gotcha, Sweetheart." He chuckled as he stepped into Gerson's shop. They were old friends. Though the skeleton  
general had warned Gerson about Frisk, the tortoise had insisted it was fine. After all, no matter what she did he was untouchable as a merchant.

Sans had conceded his point.

"*So, ya got a job, huh? No troubles, Gers?" Gerson smiled warmly at his old friend, though Sans saw the spark of knowing that meant he could see through the feigned friendliness between them. Of course he could, the ancient monster could have been  
aware of the timelines for all Sans knew. Probably was.

"*Of course not, my boy. Frisk is being very helpful. What do you need today? Some more junk and spare parts, or just some tomatoes for Papyrus?" Time to start baiting the hook for the nosey human.

"*Both, Gers. Paps ran out of sauce again..." Here goes _something_. "...and Alphys and I are making real progress." Sans leaned against the counter in satisfaction. He could practically _feel_ her ears perking up. He 'forgot' about her for  
the time being.

"...And Major Undyne thinks we can use the improved 'Blasters Alphys and I made in the big charge. 'Course, all that's classified. Top secret and all that, all stuffed up in the lab on the north wall..." How obvious could he make it for her? Heh,  
heh.

There were no improved Blasters. No 'big charge' planned. But it drew her in. The human hadn't even pretended to dust for at least five minutes. Satisfied with his work, Sans bid farewell.

_Chapter Three, the scene titled: _'Such... Such Perfect... Timing...'_ _

Sans could barely restrain his smugness. The human was in her perfect little hiding place to the side, RG01 and 02 had run off, and Mettaton was late. Oh, how... How amazing... The timing... He nearly had to wipe a magical tear away from the beauty  
of it all.

_Chapter Four, the scene titled: _'UnaVoidable Debt.'_ _

Why was she so intent on killing him? He had been about to find out when the DETERMINATION extraction chamber exploded and a {taking out the complicated science talk} wormhole formed. Alphys and Meta-! Sans couldn't use his teleportation so close  
to the _**Void**_ , he had to do this old-school.

"*APLHYS! Grab my hand!" It was useless, he knew, but the words were reflex. One down, but that blasted machine was out of reach-!

" _*What-_ "

Frisk's smirk as she saved Mettaton irked Sans to no end. What did she gain from that?! Was she just rubbing it in his face? That's _**IT**_?! But then her safety line snapped.

The look on her face as she disappeared into the **darkness** was too much. Sans didn't wish the _**Void**_ on anyone. Not her. Not even...

But he was only saving her because she saved Meta. Sans hated the guy, but he was a monster all the same. Sans flung Alphys next to Mettaton, let go of the railing...

And went in after her.

 _..._

 __

 _Hello._

 __

 _Hey._

 __

 _It has been a while._

 __

 _It has._

 __

 _You cannot stay._

 __

 _No..._

 __

 _No..._

 __

 _I promised you._

 __

 _You did._

 __

 _I'm gonna keep it._

 _You will._

 __

 _..._

 __

 _..._

 __

 _I could stay._

 __

 _No._

 __

 _..._

 __

 _Goodbye, my son._

 __

 _... Goodbye._

 __

 _..._

Sans collapsed onto the cold floor, looking back at the _**Void**_ behind him. Beside him, she was still in that sleep unique to the place of **darkness** they had barely escaped.

He would tell her some story. Later...

The room was silent for a long time.

* * *

 **This concludes** _ **'An Interlude...With Sans.'**_ **Thank you.**

* * *

**So. This is a bunch of stuff from before. But from our favorite Skelle's perspective! What do you think, how alike are Frisk and Sans REALLY? Are thier goals so truly different? Or are they really as similar as it appears?**

 **Obviously you know who the second speaker was in the** _ **Void**_ **, but for those few who do the... Who do YOU think it was? And what promise did Sans make them?**

 **Perhaps that is why he hates promises?**

 **Hm.**

 ****

 **Review please. That's m favorite part of all this, knowing what you guys think!**

 ****

 **Oh and dont worry. Story development will actuallyhappen soon.**


	7. Author Note

**Hey guys! I need your help! There are a lot of things planned for this story, but I need to know whichyou want to see first. And second. And so on!**

**Things that will happen eventually but in an order yet-to-be-determined:**

 **1\. Frisk meeting Flowey**

 **2\. Mettaton forcing Sans and Frisk into some ridiculous dating/friendship soap opera tv show because "*THE AUDIENCE DEMANDSIT, DARLINGS!"**

 **3\. Frisk meeting/fighting/training with MajorUndyne.**

 **4\. Frisk meeting Asgore/Riverperson/some other character.**

 **5\. Sans getting caught by HDM and Papyrus enlisting Frisk's help/ Papyrus getting caught by HDM and Sans (reluctantly) enlisting Frisk's help**

 **6\. Remember MK's aDOORable pickup joke? If you want to see more MK(which WILL be happening) and/or more possible MKFrisk friendship/romance/siblingship(which MIGHT be happening) let me know. MK, aside from Anime with Aplhys, isthe only Monster Frisk hasn't planned to kill. She LIKES HIS COMPANY.**

 **ideas you guys might come up with.**

 **KHR- Yunalesca: (Immashorten your user to KHRfrom now on k) yes, Interludes with Sans is going to be a thing! Every few chapters I'll recap important things from his eyes, adding details Friskdidn't know, seeing things Frisk didn't see, and so on. I'm glad you liked it! Ha, i did it cuz I didn't have any story development stuff written and wanted to write something. I have stuff in the works, I know the whole end of the story, but I want this story to last! An as you can see it isn't QUITE according to UT plot line. Hah.**

 **Now, I wanna talk about artwork for this. I have drawn up theSans and Papyrus or this world. However I can't upload the pictures to Deviantart or Wattpad or anything because I have been banned by my parents from those sites. Because of this I have no way of showing what theylook like in this universe. I trie copying and pasting onto this but it didn't work well. Any ideas? I'm working on Frisk's design now. Chara, Flowey are next. Then the others.**

 **And, I think, finally. Some story elements I have been wanting to discuss.**

 **I ship SansXFrisk (what'sthe ship name for that, Sarisk?) so. You know. I'm doing my best to keep him hateful and not...**

 **Okay yo know how in all the reader inserts, it's always something stupid like, 'he's pretty cute for a skeleton' or 'hey she's cute. Wait what am I thinking I hate her! But do I?'**

 **UGH. DRIVES ME CRAZY. PLEASE TELL ME IF I EVER GET LIKE THAT**

 **Don't tell me if I start shipping them, I'm planning on that. Tell me if I make it STUPID. thanks.**

 **Okay guys, that's all I can think of... Review and tell me if you want to talk about something, ask a question, answer one of MY questions, request a character appearance... Whatever.**

 **And KHR is officially my favorite reviewer right now. You're the best internet stranger person I don'tknow!**

 **Thanks everyone!**

 **-UWAU**


	8. Chapter Eight Panic At The Disco

**Well. It's SUPPOSED to be Chapter Six... Maybe Seven if you count '** ** _An Interlude'_** **. Buuuut the chapter title won't let me change it.**

 **Okay guys. A warning. Soooooooooooooooo Undyne is probably going to be horribly OOC and I'm sorry about that. But I DO have a good reason for why she's not always... Undyne-ey.**

 **As previously stated, this war had been going on for forty or so years. All that time hanging out with Alphys has actually made Unydne a little nicer. So... Slightly less yelling.**

 **But really it's just I can't write her very well so.**

 **Also, I say in this chapter that Frisk's eyes are green. I wish to explain this! First, green eyes are my favorite, so. But really, it's the most dramatic eye color she could have, since Chara's are red. In the actual game... Imagine when she's being taken over. Which change would be more... Symbolic? Brown turning to red, or GREEN turning to red? Such drastic, opposite colors. It makes Freewill!Frisk vs. Chara!Frisk so much more... Different.**

 **I know about the head cannon that eye color shows what your soul is, (mine would be integrity/touch of kindness if so) and I like it, but in this case I'm deviating. Frisk's eyes here are green. I'm not going to apologize.**

 **This... Is going to be confusing. I actually meant to introduce Flowey this chapter, after a little... Socialization... But things didn't go quiiiiite as planned.**

 **Why...? I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe he'll even explain. Ah, but I don't want to give away the surprise.**

* * *

Frisk and Alphys had been binging anime of all kinds, subbed AND dubbed (Frisk preferred dubs, Alphys subs.), for hours. They'd watched all of Sword Art Online and Attack on Titan. Half of Fairy Tail season two was over before there was a loud banging  
/on Alphys' door. "*O-oh dear... Th-that's Undyne...!" Frisk frowned, disappointed about the interruption until she remembered that anime wasn't what she was here for.

"*y-you sh-should-"

"*NGAAAHHH! ALPHYS AND HUMAN COME OUT HERE!" The two nerds shared a look, then reluctantly opened the door. A tall fish lady barged in, glowing magical spear in hand, military uniform sharply suited. She looked furious. "*H-hi... U-Undyne..." Alphys mumbled  
/sheepishly. "*Alphys! That human was supposed to come to Papyrus' house to meet ME! But Sans told us she was here. You, human! You're not supposed to ditch people!"

Frisk adopted Alphys' sheepish look. "Well... Sorry? I just really like anime." The Major's face lit up with a wide grin. "*REALLY?! Me too! I guess that's a good reason to ditch people. But, we still have to meet. Papyrus- Er, _Captain Papyrus_ -  
/was telling me you're the newest addition to Hiding Cave. Well, human... We need you."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked, neutrally. This could be good... Or bad... Or a little of both. "*Human, the so called 'Human Defense Militia' is not so much defense as it is destruction. Commander Chara wants monsters and humans to kill each other.  
/General Sans and Captain Papyrus," Major Undyne was doing her best to be formal, "have recommended you for training and acceptance into our Royal Guard."

 _Sans_? Recommending _Frisk_? She could understand Papyrus, he was trusting. But the shorter skeleton's hatred for her was by no means hidden. "Why would S- General Sans want me to join your Guard?" Undyne grinned again, laughing unnecessarily  
/loud. "*Sans said he wanted to train you himself. That's pretty impressive, considering how lazy that slacker is! Of course, he is in charge of all human recruits, so it makes sense. That bonehead just has a knack for sniffing out the spies from the  
/good ones." That explained it. He was keeping a closer eye on her. Heh, let him. Sans would slip up, and when he did...

It was odd, though. There had been other spies? So then why not 'sniff her out', too? This made no sense.

Frisk held out her hand to shake. "Of course, I'll help you any way I can. It's nice to meet you Major Undy-" The rest of Frisk's sentence came out a squeak.

She would never _ever_ shake THAT crazy fish's hand _**ever**_ again.

Toriel bandaged up Frisk's hand, tutting and fussing over her despite the girl's insistence that she was fine. "*I'll tell Undyne to be more careful... And how could those _boneheads_ ever expect my child to fight those dangerous ruffians? I'll make  
/sure they know better than that. Why I'll..." Frisk couldn't help but smile while Toriel continued her tirade. It reminded her of once when Frisk was twelve. A group of bullies had ganged up on her because her family supported monsters. (This was  
/back before the fire, of course.) Frisk wasn't a pushover, even then, but three against one is pretty long odds.

She won, but at a price. Her HP was at five, and Frisk's mother had nearly gone out there and beaten the three boys to pulps. Frisk managed to convince her otherwise... Toriel was acting just like her mother.

Frisk scowled. This _monster_ was not her _mother_.

"I'm fine, Toriel. In fact, I chose to accept, and I'm going to help... Defend... Monsters." Frisk laughed a little. She'd nearly said 'destroy'. That would have been a problem. "Besides, Sans wants me to report for training first thing in the morning.  
/I'm gonna take a walk, then go to bed." Toriel did not look convinced... Hm. Time to try a new tactic.

"Don't worry... Mom... I'll be fine, I promise." Nothing short of pure determination kept Frisk from cringing. She had forever ruined her mother's memory... For what, a monster's feelings? She reminded herself it would soon lead to the extinction of their  
/species. This sentiment didn't give her as much relief as the first time she'd sought its comfort. Frisk didn't know why.

Nevertheless, it worked. Toriel's resolve completely disappeared. Frisk made it out of the house with an assurance that her new 'mom' supported her. Frisk felt... Bad.

"*Yo! Hey, I'm on my way to a party. Wanna come? Every one'll wanna meet the new kid in town- but first we gotta get you some party clothes, come on!" Monster Kid had appeared out of nowhere, and didn't take no for an answer. Frisk welcomed the distraction  
/from these new feelings of guilt. Guilt for calling a hated _monster_ by a name reserved for only one _human_... Of course...

The human frowned when Kid stopped dragging her. They were in front of a tent with a... Particularly familiar color scheme. Pink, silver, and black...

She groaned. That stupid robot!

"*Yo, Meta! Fashion emergency, yo!" The 'door' was yanked open and Frisk just groaned more at the look in Metaton's eyes. One of a predator stalking prey. "*WHY HELLO, DARLINGS! DID I HEAR SOMEONE HAS A... FASHION EMERGENCY?!"

This. Was. Going. To. **Suck**.

"*Fabulous, darling. Fabulous! I'm going to have to have you on one of my shows sometime. The audience will simply ADORE you!" Mettaton gushed. Frisk just looked resigned to her fate of being a living doll. Kid and Meta had spent the last thirty minutes  
/debating which blouse went with which pants went with which hat went with which shoes and which outfit most brought out Frisk's green eyes.

They decided on a sort of mix between a casual military uniform and her old refugee look. She had a long-sleeved, pink-and-blue striped shirt under the army green of her standard-issue army jacket (Undyne had given her her uniform for tomorrow), combat  
/boots, and the brown cargo pants all recruits wore. Frisk would have laughed from the irony if she wasn't so traumatized from the fashion-shock. (She was never girly to begin with, and the last two years have been in the HDM.)

"*It's so perfect, yo! Let's go!" Mettaton had given Kid a matching outfit, with his usual brown-light brown shirt and a new jacket that complimented Frisk's. Depending on your point of view, they could either be siblings or on a date.

Once they were free of that insane robot's clutches, Frisk snapped out of her trance and crossed her arms at MK. "Don't ever bring me back to that freak. Please." Kid just laughed. "*C'mon, yo! The party's this way! I can't wait to show you to my friends...  
/But be careful of Aaron, yo, he's creepy."

Frisk's brows furrowed when they entered one of the larger tents she'd seen in Hiding Cave. There was a magical disco ball floating in the air, a dj station that seemed to be operating itself until she noticed the outline of a blue ghost, and a whole  
/mob of monsters and humans. It was split halfway, with kids and adults interspersed. Loud music, dark atmosphere, and the large crowd of people made Frisk uneasy.

She never liked crowds... Too... Vulnerable. It was too similar to... Well... Something she didn't like thinking about.

Kid stayed by her side as they traversed the jungle of limbs and bodies to the 'bar'. It was really just a bunch of fruit juices and... Condiments? Frisk didn't get why there were so many bottles of ketchup. The bartender, a monster made entirely of flame  
/(how did his clothes not burn up? Magic, she assumed.) was cleaning a glass on the other side of the table.

"Um... Excuse me." He... Did he look up, or just move his head? Was it a he? Oh well. "Why do you have so many bottles of ketchup without any burgers or fries or something to put it on?"

"*That's Grillby, yo. He can't speak any real language, exactly. Just magic. So... He says, 'it's for my most regular customer', yo." Kid cut in, using his tail to take a sip of apple juice. Grillby? Fitting name.

"Oh, okay. Cool. Do... You have anything other than ketchup and apple juice?" Grillby held up a flaming finger and disappeared into another part of the tent. He came back with a glass of Sea Tea and a crackle that Kid translated at a smile. She thanked  
/him and took a sip. After a few minutes, Frisk looked around to talk to Kid.

He wasn't there.

"K-kid...? MK, where are you!" Frisk looked around, but the only thing she saw in any direction was an ocean of unfamiliar people. The human gripped her empty cup of tea tighter and tighter as time passed. She couldn't do this. It was too loud. Too dark.  
/Too many people! Everything started spinning and she blindly stumbled around, trying to find a way out, a way to escape, to get out of this place she couldn't think she couldn't breathe oh no ohgodohgod _ohgod_ _ **no-**_

A hand descended on the shaking girl's shoulder, making her flinch. "*Hey, sweetheart. Whatcha doing all curled up on the floor like that, huh?" Oh no, not _him_...

Frisk didn't reply, just curled up further. The panic attack would end soon, surely? She just had to close everything off until then. Then she could deal with _him_. Then she could be _okay_.

His voice turned to dark amusement when Frisk turned her back to him and clutched her legs tighter to her chest.

"*Aw c'mon. That's no way to treat a pal! Turn around and **shake my hand**."

Frisk was sobbing into her knees, and he didn't even care. Of course he didn't, they hated each other. Where was Kid? Why would he leave her? Why did... He... Leave her? Why... Why did... _They_... Leave her? The grip on her shoulder relaxed a little,  
and

Frisk felt someone sit down next to her. She ignored him. Frisk couldn't deal with the skeleton's threats right now.

"*Hey... Hey. It's... It's alright, sweetheart." An uncomfortable pat on her back gave Frisk pause. His voice had changed. Softer. He wasn't making fun of her. "*C'mon, Frisk... Let's get ya outta here." He touched her shoulder again and the hyperventilating  
/human felt everything around her being replaced by... Something else.

The overwhelming noise was replaced by quiet music from an unknown source (later proved to be a radio playing 'It's Raining Somewhere Else' by and unknown monster composer.)The crush and heat of bodies was replaced by fresh air and the soft, cool  
feel of sheets. Frisk uncurled herself only enough to glance around. He had somehow brought her to...

Could it be his room? It was neater than she expected. Everything was blue and white, which made sense. From the look of the bed she was sitting on and the laundry basket in the corner, he'd replaced the sheets and cover just that day. Next to a pair  
/of dusty, pink fuzzy slippers, an old, ratty blue hoodie hung in the corner on a hat rack. His military jacket seemed modeled after it.

Frisk's eyes wandered around the room until they met his. There her gaze stayed, not sure what his plan was here. Sans had a neutral grin on his face. The pinpricks were present in his sockets- he wasn't planning any violence yet, then. Until that moment  
/he had been inert, a fixture of the room they had appeared magically into. But then he reached towards Frisk suddenly and...

... Hugged... Her...?

"*There. Better, eh? 'M not so much fer crowds m'self... But you looked pretty freaked out there, Sweetheart." Sans was still speaking softly, which was good. She could only process so much insanity at once, and this was the most crazy thing yet. After  
/a moment she gave up trying to understand what the heck was happening and hugged him back. "*'S okay, sweetheart... You're fine..." He kept murmuring comforts like these, rocking gently as if with a child.

The jacket he wore was warmer than she expected. And smelled like... Ketchup.

There they stayed for a while, until Frisk was finally calm enough to speak. She let go and Sans did the same.

"...Thank you." Frisk meant it.

"*No problem, sweetheart." He did too.

They sat quietly for a long time.

* * *

 **Welp. This sort of just... Happened while I was writing. Dang it, Sans is always ruining my plans of story development! I was going to introduce Flowey and start training and explain this AU's version of the previous six souls and Chara would make an  
appearance and there would be Kid/Frisk sibling/romance/friendship stuff and...and...**

 **And then Sans ruined all of it. Ugh.**

 **Oh well. I love Sans. He's my favorite. (Has anyone ever realized that Frisk is totally NOT the main character in the actual game? It follows her, yeah, and in Pacifist she is the main character but... In Genocide... It's all about Sans.  
 _*That Comedian...*_**


	9. Chapter Seven Heres the Deal

**NSorry for the late update! I was grounded for a few days, and then I had to rewrite this whole scene cuz it sucked and was rushed and all that.**

 **It's STILL rushed, but I'm too impatient to get going!**

 ****

 **Some Author Words:**

 **Guest, who pointed out that 'the comedian' in geno route is actually Snowdrake:**

 **Thank you for mentioning this! I actually knew this fact. However, I and several other people in the fandom, like total jerks, have decided to pretend otherwise despite obvious canon evidence to the contrary. So, sorry, I know it's annoying. But why would Chara care so much about Snowdrake? It makes no sense... Until we know why, I hope you can forgive my going against canon.**

 ****

 **The second guest, who said, '** _oh whoopee another person who loves sans so much. To the extent that you think hes the main character jfc'_ **:**

 **Now, first I would like to say that I try very hard to reply not with sarcasm but with logic and reason to people on the Internet. However, I will make an exception this one time because I cannot resist.**

 **Oh I'm terribly sorry. Did I upset you with my opinion on a speculative subject on the** _ **INTERNET**_ **? How rude and on-purpose of me! I should just take this whole story down, maybe that will ease the ruffled feathers of a single Internet stranger who cannot correctly use punctuation and grammar. At least you know when to add spaces to your words!**

 **Don't you curse at me, please. It's rude.**

 **Though I can't** _ **imagine**_ **you would** _ **ever**_ **be** _ **rude**_ _ **online**_ **!**

 ****

 **KHR:**

 **Grillby, yup! However that tent wasn't Grillby's. And you'll find out where MK went soon. Haha I know! I kept trying to find a way to show the hoodie outside his room... But it's not possible. Sans is always on duty, in his mind, everywhere but his room. He's like a reluctant papyrus! Haha. Thanks, I'm glad it worked out. I wanted to show... Our favorite skelle has finally risen to the challenge of... Working!**

 ****

 **Punmaster: thanks for the follow and favorite! I hope you like the rest of the story, and if you have any comments feel free!**

 ****

 **I hope you all like this rushed and not-well-thought-out chapter!**

* * *

Frisk and Sans were sitting on his bed silently, side-by-side, leaning with their backs to the wall.

They'd been like that for at least an hour before Frisk spoke up. "After this, we're enemies again, aren't we?"

"*Yup."

"This is... A sort of temporary truce?"

"*Yup."

"Well... How long is this gonna last?"

Sans glanced over, then shrugged. In the hour of shared silence, he'd taken off his military jacket and put the blue one on. Frisk assumed it was what he wore before the war, and to be honest... The hoodie suited him.

"*The second you step out that door, we go back to normal." Sans was no longer being hostile, and Frisk could finally see how he acted when he was relaxed. Lazy, mostly. Still threatening, but not nearly as much as usual. It was kind of impossible for  
the skeleton to look _completely_ nonthreatening. "*Hm. Unless... Sweetheart, can we talk for a minute, 'fore ya go?"

Frisk pulled herself to a more upright position and nodded. "Go ahead." The skeleton leaned against the opposite wall of his room and closed his eyes for a moment before sighing. "*Alright, here's the deal. I can't constantly keep my eye on you without  
slacking off on my duties as a General. The King and Queen count on me to keep the Souls in check, the recruits trained, the borders patrolled... Human, do you have any idea how much energy that takes?" Sans chuckled to himself.

"*I am not a 'work hard' guy. That's my bro. But they gave me the job, and... What can I do? It's either help and save my friends or be lazy... And fail them all... You see my problem? I wish we were still in Snowdin and I could be a sentry... Heh.  
Sleep all day, sleep all night... It was great." He seemed to realize he was rambling and cleared his... Throat...?

"*Anyway. What I mean is, you're a busy human, and I'm a busy skeleton. AndI can't keep up with both things at once. _Soooo_..." He grinned wider,winking,

"*To ease my burden, I have decided to offer you a deal! That way you can go around without worrying about me, I can go around without worrying about you, and everyone is safe for the time being. Interested?" A chance to get Sans off her back? _Absolutely_.

"I'm listening."

"*Great. Alright. So here's the offer. If, for three months, you don't kill or harm anyone, and if you at least _attempt_ to see us as more than the, _heh_ , _monsters_ the Commander claims us to be, I'll get off your case. Aside from training,  
of course, which Paps _insists_ I take over. And, because neither of us wants the others to know our little... Rivalry... We can be more civil to each other when we do meet. Start over, kinda _. Reset the game... Heh heh_. Howzaboutit?"

Frisk stared at him for a long, long time.

Military Sans and Hoodie Sans were two _very_ different skeletons.

"...Sounds like a deal... I guess." This entire situation had knocked Frisk off her game... Of course, the panic attack didn't help. Neither did his helping her, very out of character. "*Great. So... Fresh start?" Sans stood and held out his hand with  
a charming grin- for a monster, anyway.

"*Human. 'S'that any way ta treat a new pal? Shake my hand!"  
The sound of a... Whoopee cushion filled the air. Sans nearly broke down laughing, but Frisk managed to hide all but the fainted of giggles. "*Heh! The old whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick! Always funny! Anyway, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. Nice to meet  
you. What's your name?"

"Frisk. Nice to meet you too... Sans."

Once she figured out how to do this whole 'trying again' thing, Frisk and Sans had a lot of fun telling jokes and riddles.

Funny, how years of bad history could be so easily forgotten, even in such an absurd situation. They were getting along fine. Soon it was late, however, and both of them had to wake up early.  
They said their goodbyes and Frisk opened the door to his room. "Um... And Sans, thanks. For earlier." Frisk shut the door before he could respond. Hated enemy or good friend, thanking anyone for helping you when you're vulnerable is embarrassing.

Now... How to get out of his house?

"*EH? OH, HELLO, LITTLE FRISK HUMAN! I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE HERE. WHY WRRE YOU IN SANS' ROOM?" Frisk nearly jumped out of her skin when Papyrus opened the door to what she assumed was his room. (Which would have been rather fitting considering where  
she was.)"Oh! Oh, hey Papyrus." She laughed to herself. "Uh... We were..."

"*Hangin' out, bro. Y'know, like that book the Librarby gave you." Sans cut in, poking his head out the door. It'd only been seconds since Frisk had left, but somehow he'd changed back into his military uniform. "*OH I SEE. GOOD JOB BROTHER! WELL, LITTLE  
FRISK HUMAN, YOU SHOULD BE GETTING BACK TO TORIEL'S. YOUR FIRST DAY OF TRAINING IS TOMORROW AND I KNOW A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP IS IMPORTANT. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO ESCORT YOU TO THE QUEEN'S RESIDENCES?"

"No, Paps. I got it. Thanks though." Frisk had begun her usual trail of dark, murderous thoughts, but she stopped when she remembered the deal.

If there was one thing Frisk was, it was determined. And she was determined to keep the promises she made.

Sans and Papyrus' tent was actually a real building, Frisk noted with surprise once she had left. Unfortunately, Frisk found herself at the edge of the cavern. Fortunately, in a place she knew. Mentally noting the length and width of the cave, she turned  
to return to the tent beside Toriel's.

"*Howdy!"

Frisk looked down sharply, meeting the smiling gaze of a golden flower. "..Hello." She said reluctantly. The human didn't like the looks of this plant, but she couldn't crush it. That would be breaking her promise.

"*I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! What's your name, human?"

"I'm Frisk, and I really must-"

"*Now, now, surely you have a little time to spare! It's been so long since I met one of _**Chara's spies**_."

Flowey's face twisted darkly when he spoke his last two words. Frisk stiffened, crouching over the Monster so no one could hear their conversation. "Now what would make you think something like that?" She asked in a threateningly sweet voice.

"*Moron. I'm your handler. Chara sent me to make sure YOU don't die."

Frisk narrowed her eyes at him. "Prove it."

"*I was in the War Room with you. In the corner. Chara is the only one who thought you could survive this 'suicide mission'. He called you outspoken."

The flower's little eyes rolled at the last part. Frisk relaxed only a little, glancing over her shoulder. "Why did you not come with me from the start?"

"*Because, you moron, the **smiley trashbag** hates me. So if he saw me palling around with you, he would know. But, say..."

Flowey's smirk darkened again.

"Say I attacked you... That would surely convince him you weren't who you are. So. **R** U n ."

Frisk had barely registered what this meant before Flowey had initiated an attack, much less had time to explain that the 'smiley trash bag' already trusted her to an extent. Her soul, red and glowing, appeared in front of her for the first time. Frisk's  
new least favorite flower summoned white pellet attacks and fired as the human scrambled and slipped away, trying to dodge and get to her feet at the same time. "H-hey, wait!"

Flowey laughed. It was a distorted, evil sound, and Frisk fought the urge to actually be scared.

" * C o **m** _e_ a **n** d p l _**a**_ y w i _t_ h m _e_ , h u **m** _a_ n ! I p **r** o _m_ i **s** e i _t '_ **l** l b e _**f**_ u n . . . F  
o **r** M **E** ! "

Frisk rolled to the left, grabbing an old stick. She used it to block one of the attacks she couldn't dodge, but more were coming. Flowey was having a blast, it seemed. "Stop!" She cried, because by now, even in the heat of battle, she knew this was just  
an act... He wasn't going to actually hurt her.

That is, until Flowey actually hit her with one of his attacks, knocking her twenty HP to one.

Frisk closed her eyes, waiting for the end to arrive. She was cursing like a sailor in her head, because things were going so right! _Everything was working out!_

* * *

**Well. Wasn't that all a really sudden change of pace and stuff! I TOLD YOU I'd put story development in eventually! But look... It's all... Mashed together.**

 ****

 **Oh well. Anyway so I hope someone caught that '** _ **Sans on your back**_ **' pun, cuz I think it's HILARIOUS. I'm** _ **very**_ **proud of myself. And we find out Sans is still his lazy self! But someone gave him responsibility, and now he's gotta live up to it. (Spiderman, Spiderman...)Everyone who plays the game knows the only thing he cares about is taking care of his brother. And to a lesser extent, the other monsters. It's his true motivation.**

 ****

 **Oh, and what's that? The** _ **SOULS**_ **? I don't know what you're talking about.**


	10. An issue

The next chapter is not uploading correctly. I'm attempting to remedy this. Sorry.


	11. A Knife Little Get Together

**So sorry for the mistake! This is part one... Maybe THIS will let the chapter pist...I guess ErR0r has messed with my app! (If only...)**

**Before we begin this chapter, I have to explain a few things.**

 **From here on out, for the most part, Sans and Frisk will get along like aquaintancesor even... Friends. It's an extremely drastic change from outright hatred in so short a time, I know, but let me tell you why!**

 **Firstly: they made a deal. Sans was serious abou it, and we all know he can hide his true feelings well- much better than he has so far. Frisk is nearly as good at that, and they can treat each other cordially with some effort on account of the pact that was agreed upon. Sans hates promises, but we know from Geno Route he will keep one until he can't anymore, and Grisk is determined to keep any oaths she takes, no matter who it's to.**

 **Secondly: hating each other is EXHAUSTING. Constantly looking over their respective shoulders/bones to make sure they won't find a bone shard/knife in their backs, keeping the others from knowing the true enmity while letting the other see the malice, and so on.**

 **Thirdly: going back to the first reason, in that Frisk is determined to stay true to her word. The deal was that she not hurt or kill AND that she attempt to see everyone as more than what Chara claims they are.** _ **This includes Sans,**_ **as much as she wants revenge. So, Frisj is no longer going all...** _ **Psycho killer**_ **in her hea.**

 **Finally: Frisk is secretly relieved. I already mentioned the violence thing was exhausting, but she also** _ **liked**_ **it in Hiding Cave, as much as he will never admit it. Frisk wants to be able to relax from her military way of thinking an acting. She wants to pretend a if he really** _ **was**_ **a refugee and really** _ **did**_ **want to come here, instead of being sent on a mission. This is the perfect exude to be normal for once... As normal as her situation can be.**

 **So.** _ **OH!**_ **And some Author Words:**

 **Guest, the same one I replied sarcastically too last chapter: (this time I'm gonna be less rude.)**

 **So, while you have a point, I DID state my opinion as fact, I have to wonder what you expected here. This is the Internet, as I've previously stated. People state their opinions as fact. I'm sorry. They do. I do. Everyone does. I know you didn't say anything about taking my story down. I was being sarcastically over dramatic. It's pretty funny you tell me to read and understand what people are saying, for an IRL reason I'm not gonna get into. Finally, I have a question for you, Guest; Are you reading this story? Because you commented on the last chapter, and on this one, which leads me to believe you're actually reading what I'm writing, story-wise. In that case, are you enjoying it? Because if you are then why can't you just say 'cool story' and be quietly annoyed with me for the comments that aren't related to the story? Or better yet, criticize the story. I'm fully aware it needs work- a ton of it. So tell me what's stupid IN the story, not OUT of it!**

 **Dossypet: I feel you there! I check for updates ALL THE TIME! Here you go!**

 **KHR: I'm really excited for the first training session too- you're going to love it. There's gonna be quite a twist concerning an integral part of this UnderTale AU's plot. Thanks, I thought it was pretty funny 't have the desired effect, but that's alright. It was overly rude of me anyhow. As for the major cast... I'm not done with the development OR the meetings too- I still have Muffet and Napsta, Temmie (NOT a major cast player, THANK GOODNESS), Asgore, Bugerpants, and a few other iconic characters to deal with... Maybe even Goner Kid and some other Followers. I do intend to involve G in here later on, after the initial Run is completed and this AU's version of this Run has been completed. This is more than a single-run AU... at least I'm planning it that way.**

 **Author Words done, now for a little bit more stuff before you read. The pun battle you will find in this chapter was all made up on the spot as I wrote. I'm pretty proud of this, so. You know. I'm awesome. I've already explained why Sans and Frisk are such great pals now. And THEY GET DUNKED HAHAHAHAHA. (You'll see.)**

 **(Wow. This was a big Author Note... Huh)**

 **Okay. So I'm goin to try to post one chapter in a series of chapters. It'll all have the same title, with numbers to tell the order. If his doesn't work... I don know what to do.**


	12. A Knife Little Get Together 2

Frisk closed her eyes, waiting for the end to arrive.

It didn't.

Instead, someone else arrived, and just in time.

"*Well, sweetheart, I see you found our resident bully. Heh. He's the _ROOT_ of most of Hiding Cave's problems, the little jerk."

Frisk opened her eyes and scowled. He would, of course, now think she could not defend herself. That weed had not helped anything. Sans was leaning casually against the wall beside her, as if he'd been there the whole time and couldn't be bothered less. "*Don't worry 'bout it. _TIBIA_ honest, he's given me my fair share of trouble in the past. So," Flowey hissed with a creepy face as Sans raised him into the air with his blue magic.

"*Want me to grind 'em ta dust, or leave 'em be?" Frisk gave him a look. "I'm not stupid, Sans. We made a deal. Leave him alone." The skeleton just laughed and flicked his fingers in the air. With a receding screech, Flowey was thrown out of sight. Sans offered a hand to help Frisk up.

"*Heh, I know. Just messin' with ya. You have a healing item? Cinnabun?" Frisk nodded and took out a Nice Cream. How odd to be so... Calm with each other so suddenly. "Y'know, I only just agreed to not try and kill you. How'd'ja get Petals ta hate you so fast?" He chuckled and started walking down the road. 


	13. A Knife Little Get together 3

"Hey- wait!" Frisk ran after him, huffing. "* _KETCHUP_ , sweetheart."

She frowned. "I don't _RELISH_ the thought of having to sit through a ton of jokes, Sans." The skeleton stopped _short_ (Frisk did smile at that pun. He was tall for humans, but short for monsters. She figured it counted.) and stared at her for a minute. "*I _MUSTARD_ ya wrong, Frisk. Did you make a pun?"

"Though the HDM does _CONDIMENT_ , I do enjoy them sometimes." She winked upon catching up to him and grinned. A battle of wits began! (This was a lot more interesting, she noted, than hating each other.)

"*Well... _MAYO_ best punster win!"

"Good- I've got a _BONE_ to pick with you!"

"*Skeleton puns are my thing! Now we've got a _BEEF_."

"Chill out, I'm just _RIBbin_ ' ya."

"*Now you're really getting under my _SKIN_."

"There's no way you'll beat me, _BONEHEAD_."

"*That's a stretch, _TIBIA_ honest."

"I dunno, I found it pretty _HUMERUS_."

"*You've got no _BACKBONE_."

"Maybe, but you're _SPINELESS_."

"* _EYE'm_ not sure that would work, seeing as a spine's all I got, really."

"Oh, put a _SOCK-in-ET_."

"*... That one was pretty good. For a _numbSKULL_."

Frisk and Sans were standing outside Toriel's tent, continuing on like this for quite a while. Until...

"*You've _GOAT_ to be _KIDding_ me! _FUR_ pete's sake, quit _FANGing_ around outside and come in _EWE_ two." Widened human eyes and brightly glowing skeleton pinpricks turned in awe to the smiling Monster standing in the doorway. "*Tori... T-That... Was AWESOME!" Frisk cocked an eyebrow at the bony monster's expression, but she was just as impressed. Goat mom had skills.

"*Thank you, thank you! Hehe, I do believe I won. Now, come on in and have some pie. It's late, but..."

"*No thanks, Tori. Like you said, it's late. We both have to get up early. Goodnight, Frisk. See you tomorrow for training." Sans cut in politely, nodding in respect to the queen and winking at Frisk. "Goodnight, Sans." The human replied neutrally. She smiled up at her semi-caretaker. "Well, _I'd_ like some pie, Toriel."

Frisk had bid the Boss monster goodnight and closed the flap to her own tent. She made a cup of tea (the packets were a gift from Gerson the day before) and grabbed a cookie (also Gerson) before acknowledging the monster sitting beside her bed. "It's rude to break into other people's tents." 


	14. A Knife Little Get Together 4

"*I thought we should talk... Again. I've had time to consider, and I think it was the wrong choice, leaving on that note."

Frisk looked at him in disblief. "We 'talked' all of an hour ago. You changed your 


	15. A Knife Little Get Together 5

"*Hehehe... Well, Chara wants me to check up on you, and it won't do to have sour _feelings, hehe,_ between us." Flowey folded his leave in front of his stem, looking up at the human from where he'd popped up from a hole in the tent floor. "*Besides...  
The Commander has something for you!"

Frisk took an unimpressed, skeptical sip of her tea. The plant held out a shining, wickedly sharp knife from one long vine. " _ ***For you~**_ " Flowey sing-songed sweetly. Frisk took it and placed the deadly thing under her bed.  
"Thank you, Flowey. Now, get out of here. It's already two in the morning and I need to get up at six." She brought her foot down, pretending to try and stomp on the weed.

He would be angry of course, but it served two purposes. He would think she was still murderous and never suspect the deal with Sans, and get him out faster. She had timed it so he could, heh, _leaf_ , before she even touched a petal.

Once she was sure Flowey wouldn't come back and wasn't watching, she changed into her night clothes. Frisk stopped, standing in front of her bed.

Instead of getting under the covers, she knelt and reached for the 'gift'. Frisk leaned against her bed post, staring as the gleam of its silver edge.

It was almost hypnotizing. The curve of the blade and its perfect balance, the handle that fit so perfectly in her palm, the flawless metal. She swung it around, lightly, gently, to feel it.

A whistle; so sharp it cut the very air itself. Frisk's look of neutral awe changed to disgust and she hurled it back into the shadows below her bed, cutting her arm slightly in the process.

She didn't even feel the pain, it was so well honed. Frisk slept that night, dreaming of knives, fire, and dust.

 _ **...**_

 _The pat, pat of small feet down a purple-blue corridor._

 __

 _The brush of a too-thin sweater covering too-small frame._

 __

 _A flicker of flame bursting to life ahead._

 __

 _Brown bangs falling haphazardly over darkened eyes as Toriel guards the way forward._

In my way.

 _"*Prove to me how strong you are."_

 __

 _A toy knife clutched in a small hand._

 __

 _"*Prove to me you can survive!"_

In. My. **Way**.

 _Dust covering clothing and shoes. A small, knowing smile. A grip tightening._

 __

 _The first attack. Flames. An injury._

 __

 _Pain._

 __

 _Ignored._

 **IN MY WAY.**

 _An instant of complete darkness, a swath of red, the sound of... Nothing._

 __

 _"*Y-you... You really... Hate me that much...?"_

 __

 _More dust. Laughter._

 __

 _Onward._

* * *

**It's all just a bad dream...**

* * *

 **(IT WORKED. IT WORKED. THANK SOULS IT WORKED.**

 **IVE BEEN TRYING FOR TWO DAYS)**

 ****


	16. Shaken to the CORE

**Hey guys! Next chapter is up pretty soon, yeah? I guess not for my timetable, but... Whatever. Anyway... First day of training for our little Frisk! Aww~**

 **Lets hope her time with HDM drill instructors can prepare her for... Whatever Sans can dish out. To be honest, I have no idea myself. This is just... Gonna... Happen, I guess. Cool.**

 **Author Words:**

 **Dossy: don't worry! Its all just a bad dream... (Flowey: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA AND SO ON YOU KNOW THE DRILL HERE)**

 **KHR: haha I can imagine Sans waking up with a big grin and yelling, "I'm SUPER DEPRESSED!" nightmares for everyone indeed. It was, sorry, but don't you love cliffhangers? I don't. Not at all. Training training yayyyyy! Don't worry. She was disgusted about it at the end of that... It's a good sign... I hope.**

 **Guest who reviewed with the tag 'Yo': (if that was a defense to MK, cool for you!) well, yes, predictable. But... Be honest. Wasn't it FUN?! Come on, if Undyne or Toriel... Okay well that would be pretty fun too. But I really like sans. Besides, just because they have a deal... Well, he DOES keep an eye on her sometimes. Besides, he knew Flowey was in the area. He can feel the RESETS following everyone who has the determination, or something to that effect. He's a Determination Detector, haha. So... Predicable? Yes. But for him... Everything is predictable. So. Yeah. Kinda rambled, sorry.**

 **Okay, story time. Wish me luck...**

* * *

Frisk shivered, sitting up from bed in a cold sweat. She felt as bad as that time her basic training 'friends' convinced her to get drunk. _What a hangover._

The alarm clock blaring beside her bed wasn't helping. Even less so the slight throbbing in her arm where the cut from the knife was still slightly crusted in blood; she hadn't bothered to dress it last night.

Frisk slammed the stupid machine hard enough to make that fish lady proud, groaning as she slipped out from the warmth of her covers. _Today was going to suck..._ But at least, compared to basic, she got to sleep in late. Basic had begun at four.

Frisk got herself dressed, ready, and knocked back some Tylenol she'd bought from Sam the day before in case of emergencies. Time to show Sans what Frisk could really do.

"*Oh, there you are, sweetheart. I was wondering if someone had finally arrived that was lazier than me! Get in line." Sans was slouching as usual, hands stuffed into his pockets. All the other trainees- Frisk recognized a few, like Monster Kid (how old _was_ he?  
/She'd thought 10... Maybe not.)- were standing at attention. Despite the drastic physical disparity of each successive recruit, they were impressively uniform in their tidiness. _The Militia up Surface couldn't have done better._

Frisk joined the end of the line and glanced at Sans.

He'd completely changed in the two seconds it took for Frisk to look away, stand at attention, and look back. She was actually impressed. _So that's why everyone's so scared of fighting the legendary Megalovania._ (Whatever that was. Old soldiers  
would

shake in their boots whenever someone ever started to say that word, or hum some weird song she'd never heard.)

He was no longer slouching. At full height, Sans towered over nearly everyone at six feet, his jacket suddenly zipped up and smartly put together. Shoulders as straight as a ruler and every inch of his uniform was up to code. But the most dramatic change...  
/Sans wasn't smiling. Sans was _dead serious_.

"*Alright then. Most of you have been here before, you know what to expect. I'm not going to yell, I'm not going to insult, and I am _NOT_ going to **repeat myself**. You will do everything I say, when I say, how I say, or else you'll  
be dead. I'm

the only thing keeping you from turning to dust or a corpse." The General (Frisk had now found that he had three sides, maybe more. General Sans, Military Sans, and Hoodie Sans so far.) marched briskly to the middle of the field they'd gathered in.  
/His eye glowed blue like the night before, and several dummies floated into a slowly rotating circle in the air above him.

One of them looked really angry... No, 'mad' was a better word. The mad dummy glared at the General for a second before surprising Frisk by shouting. "*HEY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SKELETON, PUT US DOWN!"

Sans didn't even glance up. "*These dummies have graciously allowed us to use them for target practice. Groups A to G, magic target practice. Don't stop until you hit dead-on one hundred times in a row." He moved on to the left of the field, though the  
/dummies were still floating. They'd begun moving more erratically because of his blue magic as General Sans snapped skeletal fingers a second time. More dummies appeared, but they were glowing orange and a slightly different shade of blue than his  
/own. These moved horizontally and vertically. "*Groups H to Y, dodging and colored attacks. Remember, you've been slacking off in your teamwork. If you can't get it together, you'll have to retake the whole six weeks. **With** _ **ME**_."  
A collective

groan rose up, but there were no other signs of protest. Kid was in that group.

Frisk glanced around. She... Was Group Z, it seemed. All by herself. _Cool_.

Sans continued the magical multitasking behind him and turned to Frisk, looking a serious as she'd ever seen him. "*And Group Z. Don't worry, I don't DO one-on-one training. That's Captain Papyrus' specialty. I head the SOULCORE devision. You're the seventh  
/member, Cadet Frisk. Follow me."

He turned on his heel. Frisk noted his boots were tied properly for once before following. She glanced back at the dummies and their attackers. He was more powerful than she thought, operation that amount of magic, in that capacity, of that complexity,  
/without even being in the vicinity. This was... _Terrifyingly_ powerful magic. The deal had never seemed a better choice than in that moment.

"*Welcome, Cadet, to SOULCORE." General Sans said without any of his usual amusement or sarcasm in the baritone as he opened a large set of double doors. Frisk's brow furrowed.

They were humans, definitely. Something was off. "Why are they so monotonous?" She asked, turning her current CO. Sans allowed a slight smile before becoming serious once again. "*Meet Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Kindness, Perseverance, and Justice."  
/Each one nodded in turn. Only the cyan-tinged girl with the bow seemed malicious. The others looked pretty welcoming. "*SCs, this is our newest, Determination. Her given is Frisk. Introduce yourselves. Our session begins in ten, **exactly**."  
The

skeleton disappeared into he next room. Why'd he call her Determination? Why did they all have names like that too?

"Hello...?" She asked, a little nervous. Frisk wasn't used to talking to other humans. It wasn't something she ever did during basic or boot camp. Cyan grinned as violently as she looked malicious. "Nickname is Patty, nice to meet you, hehehe. So, how'd  
/old Char rope YOU into spying for him? And how long did it take _Skeletor_ to catch ya?" Patty giggled nastily, absentmindedly adjusting the ribbon in her hair. The yellow one flicked her ear.

"Now Pat. You stop that this instant. It ain't right, callin' the General 'Skeletor'. Justin's what they call me, ma'am. Nice ta meet ya." The cowboy hat and holstered gun on his hip lead Frisk's mind to think of the Old West as he shook her hand. Frisk  
/turned to the purple one next, looking at him curiously. "And you?"

"...Perseverance. Otherwise known, by these buffoons, as Percy. Please to make your acquaintance, I suppose. The vegan tofu in the fridge is mine and do _not_ touch my desk or else." He didn't offer his hand, and Frisk simply smiled at his bespectacled,  
/stoic face. A tad blunt, she supposed.

"...And I'm Kindness... Or... If you want... Kinsley..." The green-tinged girl ducked her head in embarrassment, looking away. Frisk smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's a lovely name, Kinsley. I look forward to working with you." That left  
/Intergity and Bravery. From what she'd gathered so far, Frisk was surprised Bravery hadn't stepped up first. But she was busy gulping down a cream soda on the couch in a corner.

"Sup? I'm Bella, but you better call me Bravery or Brave or else I'll pummel ya!" She was tinted orange, and Frisk noted her tough gloves and bandanna. "But nice to meet you anyway, I guess." The blue boy, who had so far stayed silent in the back with  
/a novel, looked up. Frisk was surprised by his eyes.

They weren't blue. They were a bright honey color, close to yellow. "Hello." He finally spoke, standing and calmly offering a hand. "I am Integrity, the second in commend after General Sans. Please direct all your questions or concerns to me. If Patience  
gives you trouble, I

will also help with that. Please tell me if I can be of any assistance in your adjustment to life as a SOULCORE member." He sat down after Frisk shook his hand and went back to his novel without another word. Frisk was a little confused. That was  
/different from the others by far...

"Um... Does he have a nickname too?" She quietly asked Kinsley. The girl shook her head. "No. We called him Ian for a while, but he only ever responds to Integrity. None of us have been here as long as him, and none of us know why he's like... That. But  
/there's plenty of rumors... It's very rude to talk about someone who might be listening though..." Frisk nodded, but before she could do anything else, Integrity, or Ian, stood abruptly. "Alright everyone. The General is expecting us. Come along.  
/That means **you** , Patience."

He herded the SC, keeping a close eye on the erratic Patty, into what was revealed to be a specialized training room. There were gadgets and weapons everywhere. Sans stood in the middle of the room with a rather violently disturbing grin on his face.  
/Frisk was worried.

There were weapons and magical attacks of all colors, matching the SCs, surrounding them. Frisk looked down at herself when she realized, in addition to watching the others glowing brighter... She was glowing too. Red. _Bright_ red.

"What the- why am I-?!" Like an idiot, Frisk tried to brush off the light. That made perfect sense, of course. (Sarcasm she didn't think was funny.) Skeletor just chuckled.

"*Get ready, SOULs, to get to work!"

Several hours and several HP losses later, Frisk was sweating nearly as bad as Brave. But she was not done yet. She could handle anything Sans could throwat her. By now he had pitted her against all six of the others. Patience was the secondhardest-  
/Frisk couldn't stand that little twerp. Bravery was fun to fight with, even if she was the most painful to get hit by. Frisk found that Kindness was actually quite adept with battle, but would never injure anyone. She was the best at Sparing, even  
/when her enemies couldn't figure out why they agreed.

Perseverance and Justice were difficult but fair, and Integrity... Integrity hit hard, fast, and his attacks were increasingly complex. Frisk couldn't kept up the first few times she encountered a new attack. And Frisk herself had no special attacks.  
/In fact, she refused to press the Fight button at all. Though Sans had told her training was the exception to the deal, she didn't want to risk it. Especially since she wanted to know the answers to all her questions about this SOULCORE division.  
/What was it? Who were these people? And so on.

It was a long session, about twohours without a break more than five minutes at a time. Frisk and the others were all exhuausted by the end of it, cooling down with water and sodas in the hang out area. Sans had left to check in on the other recruits  
/outside.

He hadn't even gotten winded _once_.

That was a _freaky_ strong skeleton.

* * *

 **Sooooooooo**

 **HAHAHAHAHA SOULCORE**

 **IM A FREAKING GENIUS**

 **I mean obviously there's explanations in order... Next chapter! Ha! Well. What did you think?**

 **The SOUL names were made up... They seemed a little too perfect though and I wonder if Toby had named them too. Anyway, I may have changed them a little, but I tried my best to keep them to what little canon we have of the Six.**

 **And I couldn't resist adding that reference to** _ **G**_ **...So. Tell me what you think. (Also Integrity is my favorite besides Determination. Haha just wait till you find out... OoooOOOOOooohhHHhh)**


	17. SPARe

**Okay so, I went back last chapter because I made two _major_ mistakes that totally effect the story. First, Integrity's eyes weren't supposed to be green, so I changed it to the color they're suppose to be. Secondly, I accidentally wrote 'six hours' concerning how long they trained. This was wrong, too long, I meant two hours. Sorry.**

 **Also another thing. This chapter is more in depth with the training, and it will probably be really long. I'm going to describe their fighting styles in more detail, answer a lot of questions about their pasts and SOULCORE Division that Frisk has, and have practice fights with Captain Papyrus, Major Undyne, and Mad Dummy. Frisk will also get to talk with the non-SC recruits. Mainly Napsta and Kid, with a few non-cannon characters too.**

 **I told you... This is going to be a ridiculously long chapter!**

 **Okay, in other news... Concerning _'An Interlude... With Sans.'_ I was thinking I'd do one every five chapters, meaning after this one it's time for another Interlude. I'm pretty excited because this'll really help with understanding a lot of important scenes from the last four chapters and this one.**

 **And now, one more thing before we begin. Author Words:**

 **Guest: Thank you very much! I too have been pretty disappointed with the UnderTale section of FFN, with only a few redeeming stories mixed in. I'm glad you see UnderWar as one of those redeeming stories. I look forward to seeing your opinion on past (maybe) and future chapters.**

 **The Rude Girl: No, you're not wrong, actually. I thought Patty's comment made it obvious... But this chapter surely will. I'm glad it was interesting, I thought it was!**

 **Dossypet: ME NEITHER GOOD THING ITS RIGHT HERE YEAH WHOOOOOOO**

 **KHR: of course Integrity is Sans' second in command! Integrity is the trait he values most in others, and here is the human embodiment of that? Also, Integrity's story will make this make even MORE sense. Just wait. Another thing to wait anxiously for it a display of Sans' _TRUE POWAH_ because we all know this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg for our fav skelle. I have a head cannon that in a battle you can actually hear the music. So... Old soldiers talk about him: "Beware the Megalovania." others joke: "What's wrong? You look like you've heard Megalovania." And some... Simply babble: ** "it's a beautiful day! Burn in hell, burn in hell, burn in hell! Don't listen to the birds. Kill the flowers. Burn in hell! Burn in hell! Dirty killer. Spare spare Spare SPare SPARE _SPARE SPARESPARESPARE FLEE!"_ **Because _THAT'S_ not scary to listen to when it's shouted in between bursts of giggles and bad puns. Then there are those who never come back, but rarely does anyone speak of them.**

 **Nadia: (Imma shorten your name too k? k) I DONT KNOW I JUST LOVE WRITING**  
 **alright, for your theory... _No..._ Not ultimate power. BUT. Something VERY CLOSE. His eye color IS important, I just totally messed up and did the WRONG COLOR. Agh. But I fixed it so yeah.**

 **Alright story time.**

* * *

 _-Rewind two hours...-_

 _-Frisk VS Patty/Patience-_

Frisk sized up her opponent. Of all the SOULs, Patty was probably her least favorite. Not just because Frisk was chronically impatient, but also because the cyan girl was a massive jerk, sadistic, and malicious. Her toy knife was deceptively dull-looking. How Patience made the plastic so sharp was beyond Frisk, but there was no denying the several cuts Determination had already sustained. Frisk frowned a second as she realized she was referring to herself differently now. Interesting. Her name was interchangeable now.

"Hehehehe, stay still!" It really was hard to not move when something dangerous was moving so fast. It was hard not to flinch. But Frisk managed to figure it out eventually, and even to pin Patty to the matted floor. Frisk Spared her as Justin, Kinsley, and Brave congratulated her. It seems everyone had trouble beating Patience the first time they fought her. She had been there the longest of all of them besides Integrity, and all of them had had to fight her.

Sans said nothing. Frisk found herself a frustrated with him. She had done well, and they both knew it. Why did she want the General to acknowledge it?

Probably because the best compliments come from the biggest jerks. And Sans was definitely a douche.

"*Bravery." Is all the skeleton said, prompting the orange hued girl to step up with an enormous grin. "Ya ready, Determination?" Frisk nodded, smiling back as her new opponent tossed her a Cinnabun to heal her HP before they began. Belle was the complete opposite of Patty, despite the odd sibling/rival companionship Frisk had picked up on between them. Bravery's style was a complete 180 from Patience's, mirroring their differences in personality.

 _-Frisk VS. Bravery-_

Frisk leapt forward, adding a little midair twist for flair as a swath of translucent orange burst through and past her. Maybe that would get something out of the SOUL's Commanding Officer... Or not. Still, Frisk didn't dwell on it. Kindness was cheering quietly from the sidelines, and Belle kept Frisk in high spirits, even as they traded blows. "Nice right hook, Frisk. Try _mine_!" Whenever Frisk managed to land one, the glowing SOUL would laugh as heartily as if Sans was telling bad jokes.

(Which he didn't when he was General Sans, of course. But nearly all the SOULs thought it was hilarious when he was Military Sans and cracked a few jokes. Only Patty hated them, and Integrity just seemed resignedly indifferent.)

Unlike Patience (Frisk made a _LOT_ of comparisons between them.), Bravery was actually incredibly fun to spar with. They traded jabs at each other with words and with fists, yet not a single one was rude or cruel. Justice cheered for Bravery mostly, but he did compliment Frisk on her form. Patience was constantly egging Bravery on, trying to convince her to try and actually hurt Frisk despite the fact that they were all allies.

Kindness asked them quietly to be careful in between whispered _'yay's_ that befitted Fluttershy ( **...lulz...** ) and Perseverance simply wrote down notes every few seconds just like he had in Frisk's previous battle. She assumed he would give them to Sans later.

Integrity had yet to look up from this novel.

 _-Frisk VS. Kindness-_

Frisk was worried about this fight. She didn't want to hurt the sweetest of the SOULs- but Determination had no cause to fear, it turned out. Kindness was an expert at fighting, even if it was rather... Unconventional. Everything Frisk (sort of) threw at her, she reversed with her frying pan. Every time Determination (accidentally) hit Kinsley with an attack, her apron healed it in two turns. All Kindness would do was ACT and MERCY and eventually Frisk found herself SPAREing. Determination was actually confused for a second- _when_ had she touched the SPARE button?

Kinsley had insisted they take a break, and at first Sans refused. But Frisk really was spent for the moment, despite her insistence she could continue (there was that Determination) and eventually the General allowed a ten minute break when Justice and Bravery backed Kindness up.

Determination took the opportunity to ask about the others. "So... How did you all end up here? Patty mentioned you were all spies for Chara too... Is that true?" Everyone but Patience and Integrity exchanged looks. Integrity was reading his novel still (She hadn't managed to read the title yet, but it was in a series of weird symbols that looked like hands.) and Patience smiled in a creep, gleeful way. "Well, I don't know about _Ian_ , but we all were! Though they were all tricked into it, heh. Buncha _weaklings_!"  
"Hey now, Patty. Tha' ain't _no_ way to talk about her friends." (Justice, with his hand of Kindness' shoulder. Kinsley looked really hurt.)  
"'AY! I'M NO WEAKLING!" (Bravery, of course, being Bravery.)  
"Anyway. Back to me." Patience ignored them and began her tale.

I met Chara when I was eight. He was the most handsome man I ever did meet! (This she said in a mockingly Justice-like country accent.) My family had been caught in the crossfire in the most recent battle, or something to that effect. I don't care, nor do I remember. But he took me in and taught me to fight. Gave me this _pretty_ little ribbon and my knife. He said he'd give me a _real_ one someday on a special occasion. When I turned sixteen, he sent me out here to infiltrate the _monster scum_. Like _Sansy_! (This she said in the most chipper voice Frisk had ever heard. Then Patty scowled.) But the trash bag saw through me immediately. I thought I could outlast him... But I didn't. He brought me here... And the next thing I remember is _Ian's_ eyes glowing green and my HP going back to full. Sans didn't come back down here for a whole week, but _Ian_ explained everything to me. As long as I... _Behaved_... I could live, eat, and even... (She giggled haughtily.) **fight**! Then the others showed up and things got pretty interesting. Especially when my big sis got here. C'mon, Belle! Tell the newbie!"

" _Patty_!" Belle snapped, looking uncharacteristically angry. "I don't like that name, you know that." She sighed and began her explanation anyway.

So, we aren't actually related by blood. Not that I know of, anyway. But before the Commander snatched Pat up, I was her... caretaker, or whatever. We were only two years apart, but it felt like two seconds, how close we were. Still. I was out on a run, bargaining with some monster traders, but when I came back she was gone. For a long time I looked for my sister. After a while... I thought she'd been killed. Then, on the news, I saw her standing behind a well-known associate of Chara's, looking well-fed and dressed. Finally I managed to track her down and sneak in... But... Chara caught me before Pat could see me. He sent her off right after for this. As soon as it was clear she'd been compromised, Chara made a deal with me. I could go after her if I replaced her as his mole. So of course I agreed. The rest is pretty easy to guess. Except I didn't call the General a trash bag. It was the best fight of my life! (She looked exhilarated just _thinking_ about it.) I've been trying to convince him to give me a rematch, but he says no every time. (She huffed at that.)

Bravery had been about to say something more, but Sans walked back in at that moment. He'd returned from the field with the rest of the cadets and only glanced at Integrity before turning into the gym room again. Integrity stood abruptly. All the SOULs except Frisk did the same, knowing something she didn't. Determination finally got it after Kinsley leaned over and whispered that when Integrity got up, it was time to get back to work.

 _-Frisk VS Perseverance-_

Determination wasn't sure what to do with Perseverance at first. He was more of a defensive fighter than offensive. That would have been fine, except so was Frisk for the most part. For the first twenty minutes of the fight, not a single blow was landed. It looked more like a dance than a fight (despite the fact that Frisk was absolutely horrible at dancing.), each weaving and ducking seamlessly. It seemed almost choreographed, the smoothness of their attacks and movements. Eventually, however, Frisk began to tire. Percy was indeed the most persistent of the SOULs, but she was not named Determination for nothing.

Perseverance landed a single series of blows which knocked her HP down to five. She grit her teeth. Percy simply relaxed into a normal stance a few steps away, writing notes- _AGAIN_ \- while he observed his opponent. She was on one knee, one hand resting in her leg and the other clenching into a fist against the military green mat. He couldn't see her eyes for the bangs covering them, but her aura had darkened to a more maroon color than the usual scarlet hue, he added to the quickly growing page labeled _'Frisk/Determination'_.

Determination growled and looked up. There was a red glint in her eyes, but a blink later it was gone and she was laughing again. "Nice one, Percy. Let's try again!" Frisk said with a grin and pushed to her feet.

Eventually, Integrity glanced up from his novel and gave a look to Perseverance, ending the fight rather suddenly. Frisk was given a chance to heal before Justice stepped into the ring.

 _-Frisk VS. Justice-_

Immediately, he holstered his weapon. Frisk frowned. "Justin, aren't you gonna need that?"  
"No, ma'am. You have nothing but a stick, and I can't rightly face a lady without a fair fight. Besides, I can't rightly face a lady in a fight at all, usually, but I know ya can handle herself, seein' as ya made it this far." He explained with a tip of that old cowboy hat of his. For someone whose name was Justice, this made perfect sense.

Besides, Frisk would take any advantage she was given. That _also_ made perfect sense.

Even without his pistol, Frisk had trouble keeping up with the golden teen. He didn't ever hit her harder than Kinsley had (which was only enough for one fourth of an HP), but he landed so often she was at ten HP. He always helped her up after a trip and even gave Frisk a few free hits (which was actually _really embarrassing_ , but Justin was such a gentleman Frisk couldn't say no) to make it fair. Sans- or rather, Integrity- stopped them form sparring after it was clear there wasn't even a point to it. He was always going to fight the way he was doing it, and Frisk was never gonna do any more than she was either.

Justice insisted they have another break, and the others agreed. Integrity left with Sans this time to assist with the non-SOULCORE cadets on the outside, leaving Percy in charge as the most responsible SOUL, besides Justice.

"So... Pick up where we left off?" Frisk asked. Perseverance let out the kind of long-suffering sigh that would have fit a monk explaining books to the village idiot before standing. " _Very well._ I arrived next."

Before this life, I was a well-known scholar, popular among my peers despite my tender years. The college I attended had already attempted several times to ensure my continued residence after graduation as a staff member with the highest pay. However, this was not to be. When Commander Chara approached me concerning a military contract, i agreed to an audience. Enthralled by the challenges I could set my mind upon, and the opportunity to prove childhood bullies wrong, I accepted posthaste. We worked closely together for many months on various projects of science that would simply go right over your head if I even _attempted_ an explanation on the _simplest_ level. (How he managed to be so condescendingly arrogant while maintaining the same tone of voice was quite a puzzle. An infuriatingly _annoying_ one.) However, a time arose when he required my expertise in a new field of study. The Commander requested I study the strengths and weaknesses of the monster anatomy and social standing. _I.e., spy for him_ , in layman's terms. Such a challenge had never crossed before me. I leapt at the chance to learn just as I leapt at the chance to work with the Commander. However, I met my match in the skeleton General. He did not attack, merely spoke. One conversation led to another, and soon I had found a peer who could _finally_ match me algorithm for algorithm, molecule for molecule, theory for theory. In fact, he was _even more_ advanced in the sciences than I. In exchange for access to his mind and subsequently, his knowledge, I agreed to become the fourth member of the SOULCORE. I have begun my own studies on the nature of human and monster SOULs, aiding our progress. In the process, I have come to the conclusion the _monsters_ are in the right in this war.

Despite his unnecessarily rude arrogance, Frisk was interested by Percy's story. She'd known Sans was smart; she'd watched him in the lab. But to hear exactly _how_ smart... Was puzzling. The strongest monster in battle she'd ever met was also the smartest? And the laziest. And the most clever. It was curious, and Frisk knew there was something to it. But there was no time to think about it as Justice and Kindness began their tale. As it turned out, they had arrived together. Justin told the story, while Kinsley merely nodded from behind him.

Well, I reckon we were the best'a'friends afore this all began. Me'n Kinsley were just havin' a nice picnic when this man comes up and offers us the chance to do the right thing for alla humanity. Naturally, I accepted. Kinsley took some convincing, but she couldn't let me go alone, bless her heart. So the two of us went off to basic training to become soldiers and save the world. O'course, Kinsley never really fit in. Ah had ta fight off a few _cowards_ here'n there, but it was no trouble. With my help, she managed to finish third in our class. I finished second. Mighty proud'a that, I gotta say. Chara came to us again, now that we could handle ourselves, and sent us here. Well, naturally I tried to fight as soon as I got here. Ah thought the monsters were cruel. It was pretty lucky that Kinsley was here ta save us. The first monster we came across was a Shyren, y'see, and I'd nearly killed the poor dear afore Kins stopped me. She jus' didn't see how killin' 'em was right, even if they did kill us. 'Course, it was after she'd healed the Shyren that we found out that it was _us_ who were the monsters in this situation. I did feel pretty terrible about that, sure enough. But Shyren forgave me and brought us ta Sans. Been here ever since, tryin'a help these poor folks who ain't done nothin' wrong. And Kinsley, well, she's just the best she ever was here. Everyone's sweet on 'er, makes mah heart melt. We, er, didn't truly have a... _Nice upbringin'_ , y'see.

Despite the strong country accent, Frisk managed to understand everything Justin said. And it was an interesting tale, to be sure. "So... All of you got here relatively soon between each other. Cool. What's with the glowing?"

"That's a simple matter, even for one such as... _yourself_." Percy spoke up, adjusting his glasses. Frisk gritted her teeth and said bit back the remark she wanted so desperately to make. "You see, we seven- Including _Ian_ \- are human embodiments of the seven main aspects of the human SOUL. Kindness, Justice, Patience, Bravery, Perseverance, Integrity, and Determination. Whenever there are more than two of us gathered, the concentrated traits of our SOULs react with each other and cause a glow around us. Usually you can tell a SOUL color by someone's eyes. However, as in your case and Ian's, there are exceptions." Frisk nodded, but she was thinking about something different. "Why do only you and Patience call him Ian?" She asked slowly, more wondering aloud than really asking. Percy coughed slightly. "That is... not my place."

It was a while before Sans and Integrity returned. The rest of the time waiting, the SCs spent by playing video games on the console in the hangout room. Frisk had never played a video game before, and had an enormous amount of fun letting Justice teach her. Kindness, as with her combat prowess, was unexpectedly adept at any and all games they played.

 _-Frisk VS... Integrity-_

The moment was tense. The room was silent, breaths held, fists clenched, as all eyes stayed glued to the two glowing figures on the sparring mats. One blue, one red.

Neither had yet to make a move, as each was waiting for the other. Determination instinctively knew Integrity was not one to be reckless with. He was dangerous. He was skilled. She only allowed herself a brief moment to reflect on the information she was gathering from his eyes. They were matching his aura, unlike the honey color from before and the green from Patience's story.

 _Integrity. Ian.  
_

Determination wondered about his past, his story. How did he come to be here? What made the naturally mistrustful skeleton trust him so much? Had Integrity made the same mistakes as Determination and the other six, trusting Chara?

She doubted that. No one could trick _this_ SOUL, she was sure of that. So sure, Determination was worried for an instant that she would lose this battle.

No. She would _NOT_.

Sans had not acknowledged her skill _once_ over the time since he became 'the General', and Determination was desperate to prove she was not the weakling Flowey had almost destroyed previously. If it meant Integrity getting defeated, so be it. He was _in her way_.

Her glow darkened to blood for an instant more fleeting than her worry, and in that instant, she attacked.

But her attack hit emptiness.

 **MISS.**

Somehow, that single word infuriated Determination more than she could ever understand. She was sure she'd never encountered an opponent who could dodge in such a way before... _Surely..._ But the fury remained. There was no time to attempt another pass. Suddenly, from all directions came blue attacks. They did no damage, and Determination did not understand.

She collapsed to her knees so suddenly, a gasp escaped her lips as the gravity surrounding her increased to unimaginable degrees. A wave of simple physical attacks approached, swiftly and with no hesitation on the boy's part. Determination found she could barely get out of the way of the attack. This would be the hardest battle she'd ever been in.

Slowly but surely, the weight began to feel less. Though the pressure had not weakened in the slightest, Determination had risen to her feet. She took one step, then another. An attack.

 **MISS.**

Dodging was so difficult... Until it got even harder. The weight had disappeared in an instant, and Determination found herself flying through the air. There was no time to brace for impact on the ceiling, or the floor, or the ceiling, or the wall, the other wall, the ceiling, the floor.

 **MISS.**

Floor. Wall. Wall. Wall. Floor. Ceiling. Floor.

 **MISS.**

Physical and enhanced gravity attacks.

 **MISS.**

Floor. Ceiling. Floor. Wall. Wall. Floor.

 **MISS.**

"*Alright, Ian." Frisk whipped her head to stare at the skeleton who had barely said an single word for two hours. Her glow lightened considerably as the blue tinge to her soul melted away and she fell to her knees again, heaving for air. "*You did good, s- _Determination_. Get water, then meet me on the field in twenty. Ian, please make sure she doesn't get lost. The rest of you, to your drills."

"YES SIR!" The other six yelled, scattering to their various stations. Integrity stepped up to Frisk. He hesitated, then reluctantly offered his hand. "I apologize." He began calmly. "That was unreasonable for a first battle. I will not be so unruly the next session, Determination."

Frisk took his hand just as reluctantly as he'd offered it. The MISSes still had her riled up, but her legs were still shaking and she was thirsty. The blue SOUL said nothing more as he lead her into a kitchen-like room beside the hangout area. As the two moved further form the other SCs, their glows grew fainter and fainter, until Frisk could finally see what he truly looked like.

Integrity had black, shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. There were a few scattered freckles on his nose, but other than that his skin was a smooth, light tan. Frisk supposed most girls would call him attractive. She was never really romantic, but she understood the basics of good looks.

He motioned to a chair at a wooden table without even looking at her, opening a cabinet and filling a cup with water. There were no words spoken until after Frisk had downed the whole glass. "So. Is your name really Ian, or is it just a nickname?" Frisk finally asked. Integrity- _or Ian_ \- said nothing for a moment. "It's rude to ask questions people don't wish to answer."

That wasn't an answer. They both knew it.

"How did you get here?" Frisk insisted. "It can't be any worse than the rest of ours."

"It's not." He replied and opened his book. This clearly signaled the end of the discussion.

Frisk was not done with him yet.

"Is your name really Ian?" She asked again. "How did you get here?"

"Patience and Perseverance _both_ have attempted to coerce this information out of me. If they failed, how can you expect _this_ to be any different?" Integrity asked, looking Frisk straight in the eyes. It was a good question. But not an answer.

"Because I am Determined." It was a simple statement. There was no response to it, however. Frisk decided to broach the subject another time.

Perhaps when the memory of her easy defeat was not _quite_ so fresh.

* * *

 _ **Well...**_

 **It looks like I didn't get to everything I was planning on getting to... But it's really late and I have a lot to do tomorrow. So, this is all. I guess next chapter will be Training: continued or something because I really do have some important characters to deal with and questions you guys had. Like, where did MK go during the party? Why'd he leave her alone and never come back or mention it or anything? And stuff. So. Yeah.**

 **HA I BET YOU THOUGHT YOUD FIND OUT STUFF ON INTEGRITY DIDNT YOU**

 **BUT YOU _DIDNT_**

 _ **IIIIIIIIIM IN YOUR WAAAA-AAAAYYYYYY~~**_

 **But seriously though I wrote this chapter in three hours. Straight. This is a freaking long chapter ok**


	18. ACT The Part

****  
**... It was the only pun I could think of... I'm so ashamed forgive me Sans**  
 **  
**

 **Welp! I went back to the first chapter and added an important,** _ **important, IMPORTANT**_ **author note Edit. You guys** _ **need**_ **to go read that! Because seriously, I totally lied about having a good plot and stuff all the way back in the first chapter. I'm just writing as I go... But anyway seriously go read it. It explains this better.**

 ****

 **So, I've taken to calling this Papyrus 'Capyrus'. Because Captain Papyrus, you know? Like Swap Papyrus is Swapyrus! Haha. I don't have any special name for Sans or Frisk here... Kinda just 'War!Sans' and 'War!Frisk'. I usually don't add the exclamation points. I know others do, though.**

 **There's gonna be a TON of fluff and happiness. And getting smacked around. And one completely random scene with Sans that I have an as-yet-unknown-to-you valid reason for. But mostly fluff. Also a reference to Sly Cooper, a video game I like. Because... I don't know... I was feeling silly today I guess.**

 **Hey. Do you guys know how hard it is to find generic background character names for twins? Not very, it seems. Heh. (I WAS going to reference Gravity Falls. But I don't know Dipper's real name.)**

 ****

 **Also, I did the math in this chapter, and unless I'm wrong...**

 **Starting at 6 A.M...**

 **2 hours with the SOULS** _ **plus**_

 **20 minutes with Integrity** _ **plus**_

 **5 minutes waiting for skelebros** _ **plus**_

 **1 hour with Capyrus** _ **plus**_

 **10 minutes insisted by Capyrus** _ **plus**_

 **40 minutes complaining/recovering professionalism** _ **plus**_

 **45 minutes with Undyne** _ **equals**_

 **...11A.M.**

 ****

 **Which works out perfectly for what I needed. I was really surprised at how time-specific I'd been in this chapter for no reason (usually I'm pretty fluid on time) and then even more shocked when the timing worked out literally the most perfect possible. Anyway.**

 **Author Words Time!:**

 ****

 **KHR: I just couldn't resist letting her get dunked on a little, you know? Haha. Yeah, I really love Integrity's character because... He's untouchable. Just like a human Sans, really. Kindness' name is Kinsley. Hardest one for me to remember, so it's fine. Haha, I view Kinsley as just like Fluttershy from MLP (if you don't watch that, then... Hm... Dunno a super shy character I guess.) and Flutters has this thing called The Stare. I pretend Kinsley does something like that, but you don't realize it and she is just so nice and the next thing you know...** _ **Huh**_ **? I thought I was pressing fight! Lol. Yes, the aura shades... Hehe. There's importance in that, and in the shifting of names. Great importance.**

 ****

 **Guest: haha! I tried to think of something more memorable than 'Because I'm Determined.', but I'm glad you liked it. And yes. She got** _ **REKT**_

 ****

 **Guest(** _ **obviously**_ **not the same guest as above): Dude, it is SOOOOOO awesome when they all go into battle together! I already have it written, and... It's just so...** _Beautiful_ **... Haha. You can see each one gravitates towards at least one in particular, like Kinsley and Justin or Belle-** _ **errrr**_ **Brave and Patty, and so on. They have their partners, but despite what Percy and Patty would have you believe, all six are a very, very close-knit group. While, in the last chapter, I had them fighting one-on-one with Frisk, and then after at different stations, they are accustomed to training and fighting as a team. They are the SOULCORE Division, and they fight together or not at all. So far Asgore hasn't- er...**

 **I'm giving too much away. Sorry.**

 ****

 **And finally...**

 ****

 **RWBYBomb21: firstly. I would like to thank you for your honesty concerning my story. I appreciate it immensely. Even if you don't read this, because you won't be returning to this story, I will still write this on principle. I reply to every review. So, again, thank you for being so honest. But even more than that, thank you for doing it in a way that isn't cruel or demeaning, but in fact constructive and as if I were an equal. It's so rare to read criticism of this quality and caliber, I actually smiled while reading both of them. I would like to agree with your observation concerning the fact that the plot is flimsy AND concerning the fact that events occurs simply for Frisk and Sans to open up to each other. As to the last one, I DID have another reason I had in mind, but I didn't openly explai. It and thus it was not easily seen. However, it was a minor reason and your are right. This entire fan fiction is the rough draft. Or, more accurately, the concept-before-the-outline-before-the-rough-draft-before-the-second-rough-draft-before-the-finished-product. This is me writing as I go and no going back to edit more than whether or not I want this or that word italicized. I assure you... This is about as good as my writing gets. Ha. But I do have to admit that the blame is not entirely mine. For the entirety (and I DO mean ENTIRETY) of my writing before this, I never ONCE used third person. First person was and always will be my POV of choice. However, I was experimenting as well with this story to see if I could do it. And as to the random switching from dark and angst you to fluffy and cute... Yeah, I just write as the mood hits. But this is unplanned work. When I post the real version of this, it will have been vigorously checked and edited, stretched out appropriately, and have addressed all of the other issues you rightly pointed out.**

 **Again, thanks you so much for your honesty, which means more than I can say, and I hope you find good fanfiction in the future. Stuff much better than mine. And I will definitely be looking at some of your work, as I'm sure it's top-notch!**

 ****

 **Story time, you guys.**

 ****

* * *

Integrity and Frisk sat in silence until she finished eating her healing item. As soon as Frisk's HP was up to 20, Integrity stood and walked out of the kitchen rather abruptly. But now, Frisk was used to the blue SC's odd behavior and simply  
followed him into the main area for the SOULCORE Division, then out into the hallway.

It became clear he was leading her to the field, as per Sans' instructions. By Frisk's calculations, they'd be five minutes early. A good time to question him.

" _So_... You're the SOUL of Integrity."

"That's rather self-evident, I'd think. I judged you to be more observant, but perhaps I was wrong."

"Well, if you've got so much of it, how could Commander _Chara_ trick you into anything?" Frisk couldn't help but inflect a little awe into his name, even still. Though the overwhelming evidence suggested that her former hero was in fact  
the villain in this story... Frisk wasn't _quite_ convinced. After all, she'd met him in person. And all those years of hearing about the things he did for humanity! Besides, what were these SOULs? Six traitors to the HDM who work with  
the Megalovania. Frisk had seen what Sans could do. Determination knew he was capable of even more than that. Perhaps even mind control, or something else.

But Frisk had to admit. That _was_ pushing it. This was getting ridiculous... She needed to find out the truth for herself.

"He didn't trick me into anything." Integrity replied in his uniform monotone. Frisk just nodded vaguely, thoughts elsewhere.

The next chance she got, Frisk was going to go back to the HDM, to the War Room. Frisk was going to hear the Commander's side of the story. Flowey could help, probably... Hm...

"... **-EY!** Determination. Frisk, _pay attention!"_ She blinked and looked up at Integrity, who looked mildly irked. ( _Irk_ was a fun word to say, as well.) " **As** I was _saying_. General Sans will be here in a few moments  
with the Captain. He asked me to pass on this message, so read it quickly." He handed her a scrap of paper which looked hurriedly scribbled on. Frisk raised an eyebrow at the poor handwriting and the odd font.

Sans must have written this as either Hoodie Sans or the usual Military Sans, because the General would never be so informal.

 _'*Hey, sweetheart. You're about to spar with my brother, Papyrus. I figured, since this is your first time fighting with blue magic (unless you've already fought Integrity), I'll give you a hint. When you see a_ _ **red**_ _stop sign, you_ _ **stop**_ _, right? Well, whenever you see a blue attack, just imagine a_ _ **blue**_ _stop sign. Got it?_ _ **Blue means stop**_ _. Okay, good luck._

 __

 _Sans._

 __

 _P.S. Remember our deal.'_

Frisk looked up, then blinked. Integrity was gone. "Huh, he moves fast." Despite the utter uselessness of that statement, Frisk shrugged and looked around to find Sans and Papyrus. So far, she couldn't see them.

...But she could definitely hear them getting closer. Frisk smiled a little at Papyrus' tell-tale yelling, coming from around the bend of one of the paths. Soon they were in sight and walking up to her.

"Hello, General." She saluted. Captain Papyrus, she noted, hadn't gone through any completely altering transformations from the last time she'd seen him. Apparently he was one of those people- _er, monsters_ \- who were always on duty. That  
made sense to her.

"*Cadet. Captain Papyrus will be training you for the next hour. Obey him completely, and be on your best behavior." General Sans replied, rather stiffly. Frisk nodded, hiding the amusement she was being overwhelmed with at the moment. Right  
now, she was reading these two brothers like a book.

Papyrus was thrilled beyond words to be able to spar with her, and that his dear older brother took his job so seriously. Considering how Sans was usually just Military Sans, not very serious but just enough, it thrilled his younger brother  
beyond words whenever Sans became the General. Sans was trying hard not to glare warningly at Frisk, because despite their deal he didn't completely trust her. He was torn between being worried about or being proud of his brother.

Frisk simply kept a neutral face on as they approached. "*GOOD DAY, LITTLE FRISK HUMAN! IT IS TIME FOR OUR SUPER-SPECIAL, ALL-BY-OURSELVES, ONE-ON-ONE TRAINING... AND GENERAL SANS IS HERE TOO!" Frisk collapsed on the ground laughing... in  
her head. "Good day, Captain Papyrus. I am excited to spar with you."

Papyrus looked like he was about to jump around like a child, but he refrained. With one last glance at Frisk, Sans moved off the battlefield and to a spot he could referee- or intervene- should the need arise.

"*THEN LET'S BEGIN!"

 _-Frisk VS. Capyrus-_

He started off simple. Frisk found it extremely easy to dodge the bones coming up out of the ground, putting Sans' paranoia out of her mind for the time being. So what if he didn't want her alone with his brother? It was logical. But still...

She ACTed instead of FIGHTing.

"So, Papyrus. How long have you been a Captain?" She asked conversationally. The young skelebro struck a pose that reminded her a little of that silly robot Mettaton.

"*EVER SINCE WE CAME TO THE SURFACE! UNDYNE WAS PROMOTED TO MAJOR AND I GOT TO REALIZE MY DREAM- TO BECOME CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! NYEHEHHEHEH! ...I STILL DON'T HAVE EIGHT LEGS, THOUGH."

While Frisk didn't understand that... _Last thing_... She congratulated him on getting to do what he'd wanted. That's what this mission had been for her. "That's great, Captain! Well... Here! Try and dodge this!" Because Sans was watching  
her warily- Frisk didn't see him because he was behind her, but those eye sockets were boring HOLES into her back- Frisk made it an extremely slow and simple attack.

To prove she was following the new rules.

Papyrus did his little 'NYEHHEH!' and looked as if he'd won first place in some contest. "*AREN'T I THE GREATEST DODGER YOU'VE EVER SEEN?! AND NOW, DEAR LITTLE CADET FRISK HUMAN, I CAN TEACH YOU HOW TO DODGE LIKE I DODGE, AS LONG AS YOU DON'T  
DODGE MY DODGING SO I CAN TEACH YOU TO DODGE!"

It was quite a mouthful, and Frisk really wasn't sure what that meant. But- and Frisk was sure he didn't realize she had- Frisk heard a _'*snrk'_ of muffled laughter from Sans behind her. Papyrus launched another, slightly more difficult  
attack.

Soon enough, the human and skeleton sparring partners had settled into a pattern. Papyrus had turned her SOUL blue, and since Frisk had already felt the increased gravity during Integrity's battle it wasn't too bad. But also, Papyrus didn't  
press down nearly as hard as Ian had. (She was sure that was his name, whether he admitted it or not.) Paps was just too... Good for that.

She wondered how those rumors of him killing innocents ever started. Frisk was absolutely positive Papyrus had never purposely harmed a single living being- even in battle. In fact, she was about 99% certain he hadn't even _fought_ in any  
HDM/Royal Guard clashes, _ever_ , because _One_ , _his LV was 1_ , and _Two_ , because he was way way _way too nice_. Papyrus was a big, bony Cinnabun.

He was a **CINNABONE**! Ha, Sans would like that one.

Anyway, that further discredited Chara. Still, Frisk would reserve her judgement until asking the man himself.

Frisk was dragged out of her thoughts by a loud, Papyrus-typical shout. "*WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JUMP!" It was too late for a warning, however, and Frisk got **boned**.

Literally, but she vague thought Sans would appreciate that pun too.

"*I AM SO SORRY, LITTLE HUMAN FRISK! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DODGE. WE MUST CONTINUE OUR LESSONS, AS SOON AS YOU HAVE HAD A REST AND A HEALING ITEM. BROTH-ERRR, I MEAN... GENERAL, COULD YOU SPARE A SPIDER DONUT?" Frisk tried to tell the worried  
skelle that it was just five HP, she was _fiiiiine_.

But the Captain wouldn't hear of it until she'd eaten the aforementioned spider donut and rested for at least ten minutes. Sans and Frisk shared an exasperatedly amused look, since by now the General had relaxed to his brother being near her.

"Papyrus, really. I'm alright. That's what training is for, remember?"

"*YES, HUMAN, BUT THAT DOES NOT EXCUSE YOUR INJURY. I WILL CHANGE MY 'EASY' ATTACKS TO MY 'BABYBONES' ATTACKS NOW." Frisk frowned. Those were just his Easy attacks?! But even when she _HAD_ been paying attention they were impossible! Not  
as bad as Ian's, but pretty bad. And-

"Hang on. _Babybones_? What are Babybones?"

"*IT IS QUITE OBVIOUS, I THINK." Papyrus said in a calm (for him, anyway) tone as he busied himself with some glowing orange magical thing. Frisk guessed that's how monsters changed their attack... Intensities?

"So... The sparring tools you're going to use for _me_ are what you skeletons use for..."

"*SKELETON CHILDREN WHO ARE LEARNING, YES."

"But I'm _not_ a _child_!" Frisk complained, jumping to her feet in a huff. "I can handle it."

"*YOU ARE NOW ACTING AS A BABYBONES DOES WHEN THEY LEARN BABY BONES ATTACKS ARE NOT REAL ATTACKS AFTER ALL." Papyrus said in what was a surprising tone of voice for him. It was amused in a mature, parent-smiling-at-child's-antics sort of way  
which _usually_ , everyone used towards Papyrus. Odd to hear the tall skelle use it himself.

And frustrating that he was using it on _HER_.

"But I'm _not_ a babybones! _I'm not even a skeleton!_ " She insisted, louder, unable to resist stomping her foot slightly. If Frisk were paying attention to herself and her surroundings instead of this 'insult', she'd note a few things.

Sans was smirking. A very, very _LARGE_ smirk, because now he could call Frisk 'Babybones' all the time and it would drive her **INSANE**.

Frisk had devolved from being professional and militaristic to being a typical teenager complaining of being underestimated.

Frisk was acting very Babybones-esque and it was actually very adorable.

And finally, this training session was pretty much over and nobody was going to gain anything by continuing it, except perhaps Sans, because it was _hilarious_.

 _-Frisk VS. Major Undyne-_

Thirty minutes of complaining over being called a child by the very childish Papyrus and ten minutes of regaining her professionalism later, General Sans (who had also regained his professionalism, though without her knowing he'd lost it in  
the first place) had returned with Major Undyne.

Frisk knew immediately she was going to pretty much get crushed, but being the Determination she was, the human didn't even flinch.

"*Ha-HA! You ready to GO, punk?!" The Major yelled, starting the fight immediately. Frisk grinned, swept up in the music that began playing. Undyne had some great battle music.

Undyne surprised Frisk by tossing her a broken spear. "*Alright, punk, listen up! You won't stand a chance against an enemy the way you are right now! Pathetic! So, here's how this is gonna work. You can't run away from me, so unless you learn  
to stand and face the danger _head-on_ , I'm gonna beat your human butt into the ground! **NNNNNGAAAAHHHHH**!"

Hardcore, but Frisk expected as much from the fish. Then, suddenly, there was a spear racing towards Frisk. She didn't have time to think, swinging the fractured spear to block the blow, then the next, and the next.

"*HAHAHA! GOOD JOB PUNK! LET'S SEE WHAT _YOU_ GOT!" Frisk glanced out of the corner of her eye at Sans. He nodded slightly- he wouldn't freak out if she pressed the FIGHT button.

He must know what Undyne was like, then.

Still, though, Frisk decided to deliberately MISS. No need to get her hands dirty, and besides, dodging these spears were fun. Nearly impossible, but ridiculously fun.

"*THAT ALL YOU **GOT** , PUNK?!" The next attack was a lot faster, and twice as many spears. Frisk whirled in a circle, back and forth and back again, adding a few little tricks with her spear-shield for fun. The Major liked that.

Undyne suplexed a boulder just because she could.

Faster and faster the spears came, from all directions. Frisk knew she looked completely awesome as she blocked each and every one of them... Including the ones that switched sides at the last moment. With quite a few dramatic twirls of her  
spear-shield (henceforth known as the shpear) and Kung fu-esque maneuvers, surely she had managed to impress the General?

Frisk had definitely managed to impress Undyne, that was for sure. "*YEAH! NICE JOB, PUNK!" Was something Frisk was hearing every few seconds.

Still no comment from her CO, however, and once again it was frustrating her.

Undyne snatched the spear from her hand after a few turns and grinned even wider than Frisk thought possible. "* _Now_... We get UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL, PUNK!"

Frisk didn't even have time to curse before a flurry of fists and glowing spears headed her way. She fumbled to dodge and block, but managed to hold her own no matter how fast or hard Undyne hit. The former Captain really could fight.

This really was a Battle Against a True Hero, like Undyne's theme said.

Undyne did finally manage to get a hit in. (Frankly, Frisk was just surprised she hadn't sooner. Even though they'd been sparing for _all of five minutes_ , fighting Undyne made it feel more like hours.) Then another. And another.  
After a few heals, and more blocking attacks, forty minutes had passed and Undyne won. Frisk was at five HP, having run out of Sea Teas a while ago, and sat down heavily to take a breather.

"*That was **awesome** , punk! We should train again sometime, yeah?" Undyne offered the exhausted human a hand up. Frisk took it gratefully. "Sure, Major... Just let me recover from this session first, okay?" Undyne laughed heartily before _nudging_ (read:  
knocking Frisk over again) Frisk companionably.

Undyne waved back at Frisk as she strode off confidently to do whatever it was Undyne did (suplex more boulders, probably, Frisk mused) and she returned it. When the Cadet turned to ask Sans who she'd fight next, her words caught for a second  
in her throat. It wasn't General Sans anymore, it was Military Sans. He was slouching, his grin was back, his jacket was sloppy and the boot laces were even tied incorrectly. (Frisk raised an eyebrow at that, because having them change  
like that would have required him untie them, _and retie them purposefully wrong_. That's a lot of work to look lazy!)

"*Welp. Lunch time. Wanna go to Grillby's with me... _Babybones_?" Sans' grin turned into a very smug smirk, and Frisk resisted the urge to hit him. (That wouldn't have worked out in her favor. Besides... She really was hungry.) Her stomach  
betrayed her when it let out a large gurgle, despite all the healing items she'd eaten throughout the morning. "...I hope you know that you are despicable, but yeah, sure." Frisk finally caved, before starting to walk to the exit.

"*Where ya goin', _Babybones_? I know a shortcut." Frisk yelped when the skeleton, voice still as smug as before, grabbed her wrist suddenly and pulled her back. Frisk didn't have time to ponder his out of character behavior because suddenly,  
she wasn't in the training field anymore. She was in one of the only two actual buildings in Hiding Cave. (The other being Sans' house.)

"What- How did- Where-?!" Frisk was gaping like a fish (don't tell Undyne), trying to comprehend what happened. Is that how Sans managed to be everywhere at once? A deep chuckle beside her made Frisk whirl, glaring. Really, she was completely  
confused. He was acting really weird so suddenly, and they'd... Teleported?... And... Frisk was so unsure of what was happening, and Sans' amusement concerning that made her really mad. "What is so funny?" She spat, practically bristling.  
Luckily no one had arrived for the lunch rush yet, so she wasn't making a scene.

"*You, sweetheart. C'mon, I'll explain after we get food." Reluctantly, Frisk followed the ever-increasingly infuriating skeleton to some bar stools.

The whoopee cushion did _NOT_ help her current disposition. Nor did the fact that despite her current disposition, it was _still_ too funny not to laugh at.

They ordered burgers, and finally Frisk could turn to the source of her irritation and demand answers. "*Hey, chill out, _Babybones_. Look... First, yeah. It's like teleportation. That's the simplest way to describe what I do, even though  
it's more like taking one end of space/time and folding it on top of itself to another point and stepping through the holes." Okay. Now that she was getting information, Frisk was starting to _chill out_. Everything was easier to deal  
with when she knew what exactly she was dealing with.

"*And I'm not 'acting weird'. It's just hard for a **lazybones** like me to be so serious for so long. Whenever lunch **break** , heh, comes along... I get antsy." That wasn't exactly the reason, Frisk was sure. But it was what he was going  
to give her for now. Sans didn't tell anyone anything unless he wanted to, Frisk knew. "Okay, sure." She agreed, but they both knew she hadn't bought it. Something had him bothered, something that was making him act very un-Sans. He wasn't  
going to tell her, and she was going to find out anyway.

Heh. For a skeleton, he was pretty... **Tight-lipped**!

The fire monster, Grillby, that Frisk had met earlier arrived with their food. He gave a friendly crackle and a wave, and she returned it. "*Ketchup?" Sans asked, offering the bottle. Frisk took it, but inspected the cap. "Thanks, but I see  
it's unscrewed. You can't fool me, Sans the skeleton." Frisk laughed triumphantly as she tipped the bottle...

And scowled when her burger was ruined. "I'm not even going to ask how you managed that." She grumbled. "*Heh. Here, _Babybones_ , you can have mine. I'm not gonna eat it anyway." Sans grabbed the ketchup bottle and just drank it straight.  
Frisk rolled her eyes, but accepted the untainted meal anyway.

Frisk dug for her gold- this, after all, was _not_ a date, and she had to pay her side- but Sans' bony hand reached over and shoved it back into her pocket without even looking at her. "*On my tab, Grillbz." Grillby nodded and went back  
to the glass that he always seemed to be cleaning. "*Ten minutes until we get back to work, sweetheart, so let's talk."

"...Okay... About what?" This really was an odd encounter, and Frisk was a little worried. Had she done something wrong? Broken the deal on accident?

"*Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not gonna **rattle your bones** or **rib** ya. **Tibia** honest, I'm proud of your work with the other SOULs, Paps, and Undyne. Though your problem with paying attention was pretty **humerus** , I would think  
the first five times you got hit because your mind was wandering would have gotten it through your **skull**. Still, you **hand** led Patty and Percy well, and I know they're hard to beat for a first-timer. You can't feel bad about  
losing to Ia- _Integrity_ , I trained him myself." Sans kept up the bone puns the entire time he gave her the acknowledgement she had been so angry about earlier. Frisk knew the puns were to make things calmer between them, but it worked  
anyway.

By the time he was done, Frisk was glowing with pride and from laughing so much. All annoyance previously had been forgotten... So now Sans could get down to business.

"*Alright, Frisk, listen. Now that you're not so mad at me, I can explain why I wanted to talk." Intriguing. Frisk adjusted so she could face him more comfortably. "*Alphys had a lot of fun with you, when you watched those cartoons with her  
the other day. And while we both know I don't trust you and vice versa, I can't argue with facts. Alph's always had low self esteem, and I can't really help her with it because I'm so busy, so it's been getting slowly worse. Undyne helps,  
but... She's just as busy as I am, what with patrols and training new Cadets. So neither of us have been able to lift her spirits in a while. Meeting another, er, Anime lover really made Alph smile. So thanks. Undyne wanted me to tell  
you that, since you know she's not the type to be all mushy."

Sans shrugged and took another gulp of ketchup. Frisk wondered, if skeletons didn't have stomachs... Where did it go?

"*Not only that, but Paps has been pretty down as well. Since he found you, though, he's been his usual cheery self. _Honestly_ ," Sans half-chuckled, but Frisk caught some hint of... Regret, or hopelessness. "*It's amazing how someone  
who's gonna do so much harm to everyone somehow makes them so happy. I guess what I'm saying is- **no**. What I'm _asking_ is..." Sans looked Frisk right in the eye, more serious even than General Sans. "*Do you _really_ want to  
do this? Kill everyone? Destroy..." He motioned to the people around them, humans and monsters alike, all somehow frozen mid-activity. "*...All these _lives_? Is that really what you want? I know we made a deal, and you've been keeping  
it pretty well. In fact, it looks like it's doing you some good too. But will it only last for three months? Because sweetheart, you know what will happen if you don't change your mind about all this genocide business, right?"

Yes. She did. Frisk knew very well what would happen, and it didn't appeal to either of them.

"*Alright, as long as you know." Sans looked at his watch as time- somehow- began moving again. (How was she supposed to fight a monster who can stop time anyway?) "*Welp, lunch break's over. C'mon, you've got group training with the Cadets  
in ten minutes, and I haven't even set up Mad Dummy and his cousins yet." Ten minutes?

Frisk checked her phone, then did a double-take. How-! She was so sure Sans had frozen time (don't ask her how, though), but how had a whole hour passed?! Could he... Speed up time, too? It must be like that teleportation, Frisk decided.  
She resolved to learn more about his actual limitations before making an enemy of him again. As of right now, Frisk would lose the fight in his first turn.

Frisk felt his hand on her shoulder and they were back at the field. She took a moment to brush off crumbs of food and straighten her uniform. She zipped up her jacket, pulled the shoulder strap up and cinched it correctly, adjusted her belt...  
Stuff like that. Then the other Cadets started trickling in. Two of the first were MK and the ghost from the party. "*Yo! Frisk!"

Frisk pushed aside the questions she had from her encounter with Sans for later as Kid ran up, falling on his face once, with the spirit trailing along behind. "Hey, Kid."

"*I lost you at the party, yo, I'm so sorry! I was gettin' Blook, here, to introduce you, but when I came back you were gone and Grillbz said you'd gone home with the General." Kid's eyes got huge for a second. "*What's his house like? Is  
it boring? Is it really clean and strict and straight like he is whenever we're training?" Frisk laughed. "Actually, just the oppos... _Errrrr_ , you know what, ask him if you want, okay? It's not my place to talk about other people's  
houses."

Frisk shivered as Sans' lightless sockets swiveled away once she'd stopped describing his home. Sans valued privacy, she knew very well now. It made sense. He was wickedly good at compartmentalizing his home, work, and social lives.

Frisk's attention turned to the ghost. "Er, hi. Was Blook your name?" The ghost startled, which was mildly funny, but Frisk just patiently smiled at him. "*Oh... Hi... No, My name is Napstablook... But you can call me Blook if you want...  
Or Napsta... Or anything really... Oh no, I'm rambling again... Sorry..."

Frisk found Napstablook rather endearing. That ghostly version of the Royal Guard uniform was absolutely adorable, too. "Hey, it's alright. Nice to meet you, Blook. My name is Frisk." Napsta smiled a little (the ghost of a smile. Yet another  
pun Sans would love, Frisk mentally noted.) and floated a little higher. "*I'm glad I found another friend... If you want to be friends, I mean... I'm sorry... You probably don't want to be friends..."

"Of course I do, Napsta! Why don't we-"

Sans interrupted Frisk, though not personally. He was talking to all the Cadets. "*ATTENTION!" The group scrambled into formation. Frisk felt rather Deja vu about the scene, as it was an except copy of the mornings. Once he'd run through the  
same dialogue as before, Sans began doling out jobs and exercises. Frisk was grouped with Kid, Blooky, two humans she didn't recognize, and a young-looking monster that appeared to be a raccoon.

Each group was given a few minutes to prepare for their particular training before actually beginning, and Frisk's group took that time to introduce themselves. It was supposed to be a teamwork thing, after all.

"*Well, you already know me and Blooky, yo, but ya don't know them! That's Cooper the raccoon. We all call him Sly, though." The raccoon winked with a smirk fitting his name. "*Nice to meet the new recruit." His voice was ridiculously smooth  
and Frisk figured he'd charmed quite a few other cadets home from the looks some of the girls were giving him. The other two unknowns, the humans, were obviously twins. "Hi! I'm Sarah!" The girl chirped, jumping up and down while her brother  
rolled his eyes. "And that's Soren."

There was no further time for introductions, as General Sans called across the field at all groups to begin.

Kid quickly explained to Frisk the dynamics. Because the dummies were animated to attack like HDM troops (which Frisk was, unbeknownst to him, deeply aware of), each group was set up like a standard Royal Guard squad. Sly was the forerunner.  
He scouted out the enemy and did what secretive mischief possible. The twins were brute force. They wielded axes like the dog couple Frisk had seen once in a while. Blook was the best magical fighter, and a definite long-distance one as  
well. He hovered over the battle like aerial support. Kid was the leader and tactical planner. He stood back, fighting when necessary, directing the others in their battle when not. He was surprisingly good at it. And Frisk... She had  
been handed the role of the melee fighter. It worked out for her.

The entire time they trained, Frisk was grinning like an idiot. Firstly, because Kid was so serious and mature when given responsibility, and it was adorable. And secondly, because the fact that the standard formation of a Royal Guard squad  
consisted of Strategist, Melee Fighter, Brawn, Archer(sort of), and Thief just like any self-respecting MMO was absolutely _fantastic_.

Frisk trudged into her room and collapsed onto the slightly-too-small bed with a loud creak. She grumbled some unintelligible sounds and laid there for a while. Finally, Frisk sat up with a sigh. She'd promised Toriel she'd eat dinner with  
her tonight, and after that she had to help Gerson close up shop and get ready for tomorrow. And THEN, the other SOULs had asked her to come by SOULCORE to see about getting a room with them in the future. Frisk wasn't so sure she wanted  
to move somewhere like the CORE, where it was clear Sans would get Ian to watch her closely and she'd have to deal with _Patty_ more than once a day. _Ugh_.

Before she'd left that afternoon, Sans had worked out her schedule. Mornings with the SOULs, Papyrus, Undyne, and the other Cadets. Afternoons at Gerson's. Evenings doing odd jobs with Alphys if the dinosaur needed help (or to watch Anime),  
and weekends free for whatever.

For now... Frisk had to wonder about everything that had happened. All the stuff she'd learned from the SOULs, the conversation with Sans, everything. And... She needed to arrange a meeting.

"I swear, you stupid weed. If you say _one word_." Frisk snapped, whipping around to point her shiny 'gift' from the night before at the smirking yellow flower menacingly. It didn't lessen his smug air by any means.

"* _Babybones_ , huh?"

Frisk spat a few choice curses at the monster before dropping the knife and kicking it back under her bed derisively. "Tell the Commander I need to talk to him. Next month, set up a date. I'll meet him in the War Room, and I can't make it  
until then. But I have information. And questions. Tell him."

Luckily, Flowey burrowed underground just in time to avoid Toriel bursting the door open. "*Oh! My child! Please, tell me that you are alright!" Frisk was swept into a suffocatingly soft, strong hug by the goat monster. "I'm- _fine_ -!"  
She choked out, scrabbling out of her reach. "Toriel! What's the deal? I'm not _dying_."

The over-motherly boss looked embarrassed, but no less worried. And a little angry. "*That terrible skeleton said it would only be training. He did not say anything about you getting hurt!"

'That terrible skeleton'? Frisk knew for a fact they were the best of friends. Ha, looks like she'd gotten Sans in trouble, and hadn't even been trying! Score.

"Honestly, Tor- _er, Mom_ , it's fine. I agreed to it, and I'm strong enough. I can handle it. Promise."

She didn't look at all convinced. "*Tomorrow, I will introduce you to my husband Asgore. It's about time you've met him." Obviously it was an excuse to delay my training, but Frisk didn't mind. She hadn't been worn out like _this_ since  
boot camp. 

* * *

**Okkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyy I think that's gonna be all for this chapter. I know it was long and that the ending was kinda... Sudden. But I couldn't figure out how to end it and there were no more important things to tell unless you count sleeping... And** _Dreemurr_ **. In more ways than one, if you know what I mean.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna start writing a new story. It's... Well, honestly, it's going to be even worse than this one is. Guess what it is.** _ **GUESS**_ **.**

 **nah I'll just tell ya.**

 **A PLAYER GOES TO UNDERTALE BECAUSE THERE AREN'T ENOUGH OF** _ **THOSE**_ **STORIES IN** _ **THIS**_ **FANDOM** _ **NOW ARE THERE**_

 **yup. I'm so sorry for anyone who reads it... Its the same as this one in that it's just an excuse for all my fangirling and all those moments I want to write because fluff or because feels or what have you. So. It'll be dumb, but I'm gonna post it anyway because why not you know? And I'll try not to make it too horrible.**

 ****

 **...I really need to get to bed guys. I'm sorry... I'm being so silly haha. I've been up for like twenty three hours at this point...**


	19. Not a Chapter

Hi! So sorry about the faux update. Just wanted to say that I posted this story idea thing so go read it. (KHR, you especially. I'm sure, even if I don't, you can do something awesome with it if you like it.)

It's called 'But Nobody Came'.

Edit:

OH! And isanybody interested in a GasterXReader? I have no idea where I got that idea but I dunno. If I DID do that, there's a few things that may/may not be true that I add.

Gaster would be Sans'and Paps' older brother, not father/creator (like my favorite Headcannon.)

Gaster would be really... I dunno a jerk. Tsundere for SURE. probably some sort of bad boy. With like a leather jacket or something. It'd be very stereotypical.

He'd be like I dunno twenty two or something. And reader be like twenty? Meh.

Reader would be a girl. And Sans would be thier best friend.

Oh. And you KNOW I'd have to add the ever-cliche fighting-for-her-love thing with Sans and G. Because why not?

So. Tell me if you guys are interested and if not I'll hair write it for myself. Keep in mind I wouldn't be putting an extreme amount of effort into it so it's only be about as good as UnderWar is.


	20. Update

**Dark, Darker, Yet Darker is now out! Two chapters are up. I changed it from just GXReader to SansXReaderXG... but there was a problem. It seems you're not allowed to post reader insterts. So, I had to edit it. Now, it's in first person instead of second person and the character name is Calamity. Sorry, but it's still a reader. Just... change the name. I did my best to keep the rest vague enough for you to choose, except a few things that I put in for story.**  
 **  
**

 **Next chapter of UnderWar will be out shortly**

 ****

 **No clue when the next (or first?) chapter of But Nobody Came will be out, but I'm also guessing shortly.**

 ****

 **Anyway that's it!**


End file.
